


драбблы

by cardamon



Series: Драбблы [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hibari Kyouya/Fran, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro/Gokudera Hayato, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	драбблы

Занзас/Бьякуран, R, обоснуя нет, смысла нет, сюжета нет, вообще ничего нет.

Переговоры предсказуемо забуксовали.  
\- Ну что я могу сделать, чтобы ты начал мне доверять? - вздохнул Бьякуран.  
Он был одет неформально, в мятую футболку и драные джинсы, и Занзас, зацепившись взглядом за торчавшее из прорехи колено, вдруг почувствовал усталость.  
Выйти бы на пляж, повалиться на песок и забыть о том, каким длинным и полным мудаков был этот день.  
Вспомнив о Бьякуране, он сказал:  
\- Пошел нахуй.  
\- Это твое условие?  
\- Что? - не понял Занзас - но Бьякуран уже шел к нему, на ходу расстегивая джинсы.  
Его возбужденно торчавший член покачивался, приподнимая тонкую ткань футболки.  
\- Блядь, - не сдержался Занзас, - ты тут сидел, втирал мне про поставки оружия и воображал, как я тебя ебу?  
\- Я стараюсь совмещать полезное с приятным, - сообщил Бьякуран. - Послушай, я знаю, что способа красиво снять узкие джинсы не существует. Было бы неплохо, если бы ты перестал на меня пялиться и занялся своими собственными брюками.  
\- Ты это серьезно.  
\- Я сегодня весь вечер очень серьезен.  
Занзас обхватил ладонью твердый гладкий ствол. Слегка сжал пальцы - и тут же почувствовал, как Бьякуран вздрогнул, напрягся всем телом и, словно против собственного желания, подался вперед.  
\- Не так быстро, - прошептал он.  
Занзас хмыкнул и разжал пальцы.  
\- Хотел бы я знать, что ты себе навоображал.  
\- Поверь, не хотел бы.  
\- Не выдержишь и растреплешься.  
\- О нет, некоторые желания лучше держать при себе.  
Любопытство и возбуждение подстегивали друг друга, заставляя думать о таких вещах, которые обычно отметались как «слишком странные» или «слишком глупые». Любопытство и возбуждение заставляли бесстыдно лапать горячее тело, мять кончиками пальцев маленькие твердые соски, сжимать и выкручивать их - до тех пор, пока Бьякуран не начинал стонать, - и тянуться к ним языком, прикусывая влажную от слюны ткань футболки.  
\- Расскажи, - глухо потребовал Занзас.  
Бьякуран покачал головой и медленно опустился на его член. Слишком медленно, подумал Занзас - но в следующую секунду Бьякуран приподнялся, заглушая низким отрывистым стоном влажный звук раскрывающегося тела. Занзас ясно представил себе, как Бьякуран перед встречей подготавливает документы - и собственную задницу, растягивая ее смазанными гелем пальцами.  
\- Быстрее, - приказал он, с трудом пробиваясь сквозь мутную, пьяную пелену вожделения.  
Бьякуран не слушался, двигаясь в своем собственном ритме, и от этого маленького бунта яйца наливались тяжестью, как от самой непристойной и мучительной ласки. Толкаясь в руку, он вздрагивал, когда Занзас задевал пальцем головку, стонал - так нежно и тихо, что стоны легко было перепутать со вздохами, - и, выплескиваясь в ладонь, низко опускал голову.  
\- Теперь ты мне доверяешь? - пробормотал он, все еще немного задыхаясь.  
Занзасу потребовалось время, чтобы понять, о чем речь и чтобы вынырнуть из томительно-сладкого безвременья.  
\- Нет. Расскажи, что ты себе воображал.  
Бьякуран выпрямился.  
\- Тебе это точно не понравится.  
\- Я сам решаю, что мне нравится, а что нет.  
Морщась, Бьякуран натянул джинсы, сунул в карман флешку и пошел к двери.  
Уже взявшись за ручку, он обернулся.  
\- Я воображал себе феечку. Феечку в розовом платье.

*****

Занзас/Бьякуран, R, обоснуя нет, смысла нет, сюжет высосан из пальца, зато есть мораль - феечек лучше отстреливать еще на подлете.

\- Снимем номер и потрахаемся, - предложил Занзас, когда до него дошло, что нужно как-то провести два часа, не привлекая внимания.  
Было бы приятнее, конечно, пристрелить вначале тех отбросов, из-за которых пришлось отложить встречу с заказчиком. Но это значило с гарантией засветиться, поэтому Занзас посмотрел на Бьякурана:  
\- Знаешь подходящее место?  
Смотреть на Бьякурана всегда было интересно - как на присланную по почте бандероль без обратного адреса.  
Еще интереснее было его слушать.  
\- Нас пасут и военные, и картель, значит, любое подходящее место может стать ловушкой. Нужно что-то другое, - Бьякуран огляделся по сторонам. - Например, мы можем остаться здесь.  
\- Если ты не заметил...  
«Здесь» - означало посреди шумной, остро пахнущей толпы, среди сверкающих блестками и вспышками фотокамер отбросов, оглушительной музыки и света, превратившего ночь в новое время суток.  
Бьякуран улыбнулся - и, не дав договорить, потащил Занзаса вверх по улице.  
\- Это карнавал! Карнавал в Рио! - крикнул он, протискиваясь между потными телами.  
Занзас помог ему, слегка приложившись кулаком в чей-то мягкий живот.  
\- Кто сможет найти нас там, где все перемешалось? И кто догадается искать нас на самом виду? А потом, после встречи с заказчиком, мы организуем еще пару свиданий, - теперь Бьякуран улыбался так широко, что у Занзаса возникло желание проверить, заряжены ли пистолеты.  
\- И эти свидания пройдут на наших условиях, - завершил Бьякуран, вдруг резко сворачивая в переулок.  
Потом - в следующий, и еще в один, освещенный не так ярко, с вывесками, предлагавшими купить любую вещь за пять реалов, с дремлющими у порогов собаками и стариками.  
\- Какая выгодная сделка!  
\- Контрабанда, - процедил Занзас, - скупка краденого. Дешевое дерьмо.  
Таких лавочек он навидался еще в детстве. И больше не хотел иметь с ними ничего общего.  
\- А мне пришло в голову, что иногда в такие лавки попадают всякие странные и чудесные вещи, - сказал Бьякуран, толкнув звякнувшую колокольчиком дверь - может, соврал, а может, и вправду о чем-то таком подумал. Занзас не удивился бы даже тому, что Бьякуран уже бывал тут раньше, дышал прокуренным воздухом, шептался о чем-то с дремлющей за ширмой старухой-негритянкой, и поэтому совершенно точно знал, что лежит в большом картонном ящике.  
Розовые перья, шелк и стразы, сверкающие убедительнее настоящих бриллиантов.  
\- Я же говорил, что здесь можно найти что-нибудь интересное!  
Ухо Занзасу прищемила украшенная пером тиара.  
\- Ты только посмотри на это, - хмыкнул Бьякуран, снимая футболку и прикладывая к груди ворох розовых кружев.  
Мысль о том, что поганца следует уебать прямо на месте, не то чтобы исчезла - нет, просто слегка притормозила, остановленная зрелищем просвечивающих сквозь кружево сосков.  
Вздрогнув, Бьякуран пробормотал:  
\- Щекотно.  
Кружево упало на пол. Вслед за ним, зашуршав и скрипнув молнией, свалились джинсы, и перед Занзасом мелькнуло стройное бедро. Всколыхнулась колоколом полупрозрачная юбка на фижмах. Нижняя юбка, узкая, из плотного шелка, прикрыла ягодицы.  
\- Как тебе? - спросил Бьякуран, расправляя складки.  
Вместо ответа Занзас задрал накрахмаленный подол и медленно, дразня самого себя, провел ладонью по яйцам и дернувшемуся от прикосновения члену.  
\- Я понял, - выдохнул Бьякуран. - Давай не здесь.  
\- Ясное дело.  
\- И не так, - добавил Бьякуран, улыбаясь и протягивая розовые перья.  
«Все-таки уебать», - с сожалением подумал Занзас.  
\- Мы сможем смешаться с толпой. Выследить тех, кто хочет перехватить контракт. Никто даже не подумает...  
\- Еще бы. Потому что этого не будет, - буркнул Занзас.  
Перья искушающе трепетали перед его носом.  
\- Они достаточно густые, чтобы спрятать под ними ремень с кобурами, - сказал Бьякуран.  
Добавил, низко наклонившись за упавшей на пол хренью в стразах:  
\- Вот увидишь, тебе понравится.  
Занзас с трудом отвел взгляд от открытых взметнувшейся юбкой нежных подколенных впадинок, поправил сползшую набок тиару и спросил:  
\- Где у этого страусиного дерьма застежка?  
Бьякуран ответил - но его слова утонули в оглушительном ритме барабанов.

Праздник, бушевавший на центральных улицах, добрался и сюда. Томительно покачивая бедрами, Бьякуран выскользнул в расцвеченную фейерверками ночь. Закружился, вскинул руку, придерживая на растрепанных волосах шляпку с высокой тульей, прогнулся назад - и Занзас тут же дернул его на себя, повел за собой и за музыкой.  
\- У тебя кобура сдвинулась, - прошептал Бьякуран. - Или это не кобура?  
\- Угадай, - предложил Занзас, вжимаясь в трущееся о него тело.  
\- Не кобура, - задумчиво пробормотал Бьякуран.  
Крутнувшись и откинувшись Занзасу на грудь, он взмахнул ногой. Юбка приподнялась, на миг приоткрыв кусочек белой кожи над коленкой.  
\- Яйца проветриваешь? - не удержался Занзас.  
Его собственные, казалось, вот-вот лопнут. Бьякуран похабно ухмылялся, подцепляя пальцем скрещивающиеся на груди золотые цепочки и прижимаясь к едва прикрывавшим пах розовым перьям.  
В этот вечер Занзас не пил, но чувствовал себя пьяным - и двигался, как пьяный, слишком свободно, слишком бездумно, покачивая задницей так, будто его член уже проталкивался внутрь Бьякурана.  
\- Кстати, почему еще нет? - спросил он сам себя.  
\- Что - нет?  
\- Сейчас узнаешь, - пообещал Занзас, и, расталкивая прохожих, попер вперед.  
О том, как найти подходящее место, он не задумывался. Считал, что оно найдется само - нужно только не зевать. Ну, может, придется разок поработать кулаками.  
И место в самом деле нашлось, и облюбовавшие его отбросы с бутылкой дешевого пойла испарились, едва увидев сжатый кулак, и ветер зашелестел в кустах, обдувая мокрую от пота спину.  
\- Стой так, только юбку подними, - скомандовал Занзас, толкая Бьякурана к дереву и опускаясь на колени между расставленных ног.  
Он провел языком по члену и начал отсасывать, глубоко забирая в рот твердый налитый ствол. Набухшая головка прижималась к нёбу, оставляя на языке терпкий вкус. Бьякуран молча трогал Занзаса за волосы, и от каждого прикосновения покачивались, задевая выбритые виски, свисавшие с тиары подвески. Занзас представил себе, как Бьякуран улыбается - бесстыдно и жадно, и, выпустив член, поднялся одним плавным движением.  
\- Обхвати меня ногами за талию, - сказал он хрипло, - и не ссцы, удержу.  
\- Есть идея получше, - отозвался Бьякуран.  
Его крылья вырвались на свободу, обдав разгоряченную кожу порывом ветра и бросив в лицо несколько высохших листьев.  
\- Вот теперь держи, - сказал он, невесомо ухватившись о напрягшиеся было плечи.  
Занзас качнул бедрами и, направляя себя рукой, толкнулся внутрь. Подождал, кусая губы и поглаживая Бьякурана по спине, под лопатками, пока не стихнет вновь поднявшийся ветер. И начал двигаться - жестко, рывками вбиваясь в откровенно предлагающее себя тело, до тех пор, пока растраханная дырка не сжалась вокруг его ствола в сладкой судороге. Бьякуран застонал и тут же оборвал стон тихим смешком. Занзас толкнулся сильнее, рыкнул, вскидывая голову и краем глаза замечая мелькнувшие за кустами тени, - и замер, пытаясь удержаться на самом краю затопившего его сознание наслаждения.  
А потом, все еще вздрагивая, выхватил пистолет и выстрелил - раз, другой, третий, превращая двигающихся под прикрытием кустов людей в неопрятные кучки мяса и дерьма.  
\- Нас все-таки засекли? - не отодвигаясь, спросил Бьякуран.  
Занзас мотнул головой, стряхивая ползущую по виску каплю пота, спрятал пистолет и сказал:  
\- Уже нет.

**********

Гокудера/Мукуро  
  
\- Гокудера-сан, пригласите меня, пожалуйста, - сказала Хром.  
Вид у нее был такой, будто она вот-вот расплачется. Или посмотрит на Десятого - и тот, конечно, откажется от возможности потанцевать с Кеко ради того, чтобы порадовать эту куклу.  
Поэтому Гокудера и согласился.  
Так и сказал:  
\- Черт с тобой, только Десятому на жалость не дави. Дай ему отдохнуть.  
\- У вас-то никакой жалости ни к кому нет, Гокудера-сан, - без осуждения ответила Хром.  
Пальцы Гокудеры переплелись с ее холодными тонкими пальцами. Музыка, тягучая и ранящая в самое сердце, заиграла громче.  
\- Это мое самое большое достоинство, не знала?  
\- В таком случае, мне вас жаль, - сказала Хром, на короткий миг прижимаясь к Гокудере всем своим телом и улыбаясь похабной чужой улыбкой.  
\- Ты себя пожалей, - огрызнулся Гокудера. - С тобой даже танцевать никому не хочется.  
Померещилось или нет, подумал он, двигаясь сквозь рваные ритмы к обещанию любви и смерти, и уводя за собой Хром. Померещилось или нет, что повязка на глазу исчезла, и из под упавшей на лоб челки вызывающе сверкнул багровый глаз. Что бедра, по которым скользит ладонь, слишком сильные, а плечи - слишком широкие, что крадущиеся, опасные движения принадлежат не Хром.  
Нет, не померещилось.  
\- Не помню, чтобы тебе посылали приглашение.  
\- Между прочим, это было очень обидно, - сказал Мукуро. - Почти так же, как подпирать стенку, когда все танцуют.  
\- Тебя не могли найти, - зачем-то объяснил Гокудера.  
Мог бы добавить - и не пытались, но не стал. Все и так понятно.  
Верткое тело Мукуро ускользало из его рук, Гокудера ловил его, навязывая свою волю, и Мукуро подчинялся, прогибаясь назад сломанным цветком. Но покорность длилась недолго - и вот Мукуро опять наступал, прижавшись к Гокудере бедром и неотрывно глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Так зачем ты здесь? - не выдержал Гокудера. - Только не говори, что соскучился.  
\- А вдруг? Думаешь, я на это не способен? Ты слишком мало обо мне знаешь, чтобы судить, на что я способен, а на что - нет.  
\- Зато ты... А, ладно. Заткнись.  
\- Тебя все еще тревожит тот случай? - выдохнул Мукуро, прикасаясь щекой к щеке. - Я знаю, на что способно твое тело. Я не копался в твоих мыслях.  
\- А ты можешь? - не удержался Гокудера.  
Мукуро улыбнулся.  
\- Не скажу.  
\- Значит, не можешь. Тогда я тебе словами скажу - убирайся.  
\- Я все-таки дам тебе шанс, - неожиданно произнес Мукуро.  
Его улыбка исчезла, как будто ее и не было. Но серьезным Мукуро все равно не выглядел. Он выглядел возбужденным и немного безумным.  
Или не немного, подумал Гокудера, вздрагивая от щекочущего ухо дыхания.  
\- Мне не нужны твои шансы, - пробормотал он. - Катись к черту.  
\- Гокудера-сан? - тоненький голосок расколол наступившую вдруг тишину.  
Потом кто-то зааплодировал.  
\- Ну вы даете! - заорал, перекрикивая аплодисменты, Рехей. - Экстремально танцуешь, Хром!  
Десятый улыбался и, наклонив голову, слушал, что ему шепчет Кеко.  
Двигаясь как во сне, Гокудера отвел раскрасневшуюся Хром к столику, налил ей вина, и прежде чем кто-то успел пристать к нему с разговором, выскользнул из зала.  
«Думай головой, - напомнил он себе, - не думай яйцами».  
Совет был хорош, вот только внизу тянуло все сильнее и слаще. Остановившись, Гокудера попытался поправить затвердевший член, но сделал только хуже, едва не спустив прямо в джинсы.  
\- Помочь? - прозвучал насмешливый голос, и Мукуро шагнул навстречу, с привычным выпендрежем отделившись от упавшей на стену тени.  
Гокудера молча толкнул его назад, смял поцелуем улыбающиеся губы, и на короткий миг забыл обо всем, даже о тяжести в паху. О том, что нельзя шуметь, что нужно думать головой и не показывать своей уязвимости, он тоже забыл. Но о шуме позаботился Мукуро - раскрасневшийся и так откровенно возбудившийся от первого же поцелуя, что все остальное показалось неважным.  
\- Никто не услышит, - прошептал он, и, гадко ухмыльнувшись, добавил: - Что бы мы друг с другом не сделали.  
\- Даже так? - сунув руку под футболку Мукуро, Гокудера с силой потянул маленький сосок. - Или так?  
Тяжелый, налитый член лег в его ладонь. Мукуро охнул, запрокинув назад голову, и пробормотал:  
\- Даже так. Я могу контролировать это. Правда.  
\- Хорошо, - Гокудера расстегнул ремень.  
Так же, как в танце, Мукуро то покорно замирал, позволяя себя ласкать - и, наверное, позволил бы в этот миг что угодно, мелькнула завораживающая мысль, - то начинал действовать, жестко надрачивая прижатые друг к другу члены. Он подавался навстречу, раздвигал бедра, вертел ими, заставляя джинсы сползти еще ниже - а потом стонал, гортанно и бесстыдно. И Гокудера, затыкая ему рот поцелуем, ловил вместе со стонами его дыхание.  
Когда из тела ушла дрожь, он услышал:  
\- Пожалуй, я дам тебе еще один шанс.  
\- Да неужели? - пробормотал Гокудера, и длинно, медленно провел языком по острой ключице.  
Мукуро отвернулся. Его шея выглядела беззащитной, зато лицо теперь было скрыто в тени.  
\- Своди Хром потанцевать, - хрипло сказал он. - Она знает, куда.  
  
***  
  
Вишня, в госпитале после битвы с Джагером  
  
\- А Леви всегда снимает самую мелкую шлюху и заставляет квакать лягушкой.  
\- Нахуя? - спросил Занзас, уже догадываясь о том, каким будет ответ.  
\- Так ему проще думать, что у него здоровый, как у слона, - заржал Сквало.  
Он сидел рядом с кроватью и трепался о всякой ерунде. Волосы падали ему на лицо, он скручивал их в жгут и отбрасывал за спину, но через несколько минут отросшие пряди опять лезли в глаза.  
\- Почему без протеза? - решил поинтересоваться Занзас.  
\- Если что, мне и одной руки хватит, - отмахнулся Сквало, машинально дотронувшись до зашпиленного рукава рубашки.  
И физиономия у него сразу стала скучная.  
Можно было его понять. Невесело, наверное, заглядывать в палату и видеть, как Занзас пытается дойти до сортира.  
И о том, что сон никак не приходит, глуши не глуши себя снотворным, мусор тоже наверняка догадался. Иначе не сидел бы тут второй час, травя байки.  
\- Да это все херня! Вот у Каваллоне вообще встает только на членов семьи, - продолжил пиздеть Сквало, - поэтому он каждую телку сперва принимает в клан, честь по чести, а потом - фьюить! - освобождает от клятвы.  
\- Может, и тебя... того? Освободить? - пробормотал Занзас.  
\- Ага, щас, - Сквало на такие подколки давно уже не обращал внимания. - А про Бовино знаешь? Знаешь, для чего этим извращенцам на самом деле нужна базука? Страшное дело!  
Он опять провел пятерней по волосам, и Занзас не выдержал. Скомандовал, хлопнув ладонью по одеялу:  
\- Сядь сюда.  
Сквало, не задавая вопросов, тут же бухнулся рядом. Только мышцы на шее напряглись, когда Занзас сгреб рассыпавшиеся по плечам пряди и начал кое-как сплетать их в косу.  
\- Так вот, про Бовино...  
\- Ты лучше про себя расскажи, - перебил Занзас.  
Волосы потекли у него между пальцами, как вода. Занзас распустил получившийся у него колтун, и принялся плести заново, медленно и аккуратно.  
\- Про себя? А нечего мне про себя рассказывать, - отозвался Сквало. - Ничего интересного.  
Одна из прядей, слишком короткая, все время выскальзывала из пальцев. Это все уже было когда-то, подумал Занзас, но вспоминать о том, что было, не хотелось - как всегда. Лучше уж слушать про Бовино, чем размышлять о том, как все изменилось.  
Все, кроме него самого.  
И все может опять измениться - эта мысль тоже никак не хотела уходить. Вот как с акулой, или в последний раз, с Джагером - бац, и мир другой, а ты опять остался таким же, как раньше. Таким же идиотом.  
\- Это я решаю, что мне интересно, - сказал он.  
Сквало обернулся. Губы его расползлись в широкой ухмылке, когда он сказал:  
\- Да я лучше покажу, - и Занзас поцеловал эти губы, так крепко, как только смог.  
Сквало ответил с такой готовностью, будто не сомневался, что рано или поздно это все равно случится. Его язык дразнил Занзаса, заставляя мучиться от невозможности обнять еще сильнее. Вдруг он отодвинулся - и Занзас насупился, заподозрив, что выглядит таким же раскрасневшимся и поглупевшим. Только не таким красивым.  
\- Охуеть, - пробормотал Сквало, расстегивая на Занзасе пижаму, - я бы тебя... я бы...  
Дурацкий восторг в его глазах сменился темной и голодной похотью, и сердце отозвалось на нее, ухнув куда-то вниз и заболтавшись в пустоте.  
\- Давай, - выдохнул Занзас.  
Ему тоже этого хотелось.  
Сквало потянул вверх футболку, обнажив расцвеченные синяками ребра. Зато на груди кожа казалась чистой и гладкой - ни одного шрама. Занзас провел по ней ладонью, прижал пальцем бледный сосок, но иллюзия не растаяла, и сердце под ладонью продолжало стучать быстро и сильно.  
\- Да нормально все, - пробормотал Сквало и вытянулся рядом. - Мне хоть завтра можно выписываться.  
Повернув голову, он прижался губами к шраму от льда, провел по нему языком, оставляя влажный след и тут же стер его, прикоснувшись щекой. Занзас положил руку ему на спину - жилистую, вздрагивающую от едва сдерживаемого желания, - и погладил между лопатками. Вскинув голову, Сквало коротко глянул Занзасу в лицо, и сполз ниже. Поцеловал, обжигая дыханием готовые лопнуть яйца, погладил раздвинутые бедра и, как только Занзас согнул ноги, мокро и горячо толкнулся языком между ягодицами. Успевшая расплестись коса мягкой светлой волной легла ему на плечи. Занзасу хотелось собрать волосы в горсть и дернуть на себя - или хотя бы отвести в сторону, открыв Сквало лицо. Словно услышав, Сквало сел, встряхнув головой, и потянулся навстречу Занзасу. Дрожащие от напряжения пальцы легли на член, сжали его, заставив Занзаса хрипло выдохнуть и приподняться, раскрываясь под короткими сильными толчками. Сознание мутилось, и тело содрогалось так упоительно-сладко, так мучительно, что хотелось продлить это ощущение еще хоть на миг - бесконечный миг, в котором Занзас сжимал в руках Сквало и хриплым рыком повторял его имя.  
Когда все закончилось, он долго лежал, глядя уставшими глазами в белый больничный потолок. Сквало дышал в плечо - сперва шумно и прерывисто, но очень быстро его дыхание успокоилось, а бешено колотящееся сердце опять забилось ровно.  
\- Завтра устроишь так, чтобы мы могли отсюда убраться, - сказал Занзас. - Надоело.  
\- Ясно. С утра займусь.  
\- Дома будем долечиваться, - добавил Занзас и подумал, что называть штаб-квартиру Варии «домом» - то еще преувеличение.  
Нет у него дома - так он всегда считал. И это его устраивало.  
\- Еще приказания будут? - напомнил о себе Сквало.  
Занзас немного подумал.  
\- Будут. Найдешь этого, - он скривился, - Саваду, и расскажешь ему то, что собирался спиздеть мне про Бовино.  
\- Так неправда же!  
\- А ты убедительно расскажи, - ухмыльнулся больничному потолку Занзас. - Так, чтобы он поверил.  
  
***

Вишня

Занзас спал на спине, раскинув руки и высунув из-под одеяла голую ногу. Сквало постоял рядом с кроватью, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию, дотронулся до колена, и сразу убрал руку. Занзас не проснулся. Тогда Сквало сказал, не потрудившись понизить голос:  
\- Какого хрена, босс?  
В следующую секунду он лежал лицом в подушку.  
\- Вот именно. Какого хрена разбудил? - поинтересовался Занзас, отпуская плечо.  
Сквало перевернулся на спину и снизу вверх посмотрел в злое, совсем не сонное лицо.  
\- Спросить хочу. Ты заранее знал, что нам не дадут победить?  
Глаза у Занзаса сделались совсем бешеными. Сквало было наплевать - слишком долго он лежал и думал, лежал и удивлялся глупости всего плана. В госпитале, где Сквало штопали после битвы Дождя, времени для этого хватало.  
\- Я все пытался сообразить, в чем дело, - заговорил он, торопясь высказать все до того, как Занзас додумается его заткнуть, - почему мы подставляемся, как идиоты, вместо того, чтобы тихо убрать, кого нужно - никто и не подкопался бы.  
\- Ну не подставлялся бы, раз такой умный.  
Сквало мотнул головой - не вариант.  
Спросил, с трудом выталкивая из глотки слова:  
\- Еще не могу понять - почему с нами ничего не сделали. Отпустили, как будто так и надо. Были какие-то договоренности, да? Что-то между тобой и стариком, - догадался он.  
\- И ЦЕДЕФ, - вдруг сказал Занзас. - Никого из нас не тронут. Варию не ликвидируют.  
\- И тебя?.. - договорить Сквало не смог, но Занзас понял и кивнул.  
\- Это тоже было одним из условий. Если бы я не согласился, - он пожал плечами. - Я решил потянуть время и, может, переиграть, если получится.  
Не получилось, подумал Сквало.  
\- Ты выиграл время, - сказал он. - Мы станем сильнее. Увидишь.  
Хмыкнув, Занзас взял его за руку, отстегнул протез и накрыл ладонью культю.  
\- Как теперь считаешь, стоило оно того, или нет?  
\- Стоило, конечно, - ответил Сквало.  
Ему здорово повезло, что когда-то он пошел за Занзасом - так считал он сам, и неважно, что думали об этом другие.  
  
***  
Сквало/Мукуро

\- Все, хватит, - решил Мукуро, падая на теплую, скользкую от сосновых иголок землю. - Уходи. Можешь перед уходом меня добить.  
Сквало сел рядом.  
\- Слабак, - сообщил он. Переждал град посыпавшихся с сосны шишек, и добавил: - Ты хоть на что-то способен без иллюзий?  
Трезубец, который Мукуро попытался воткнуть ему в глотку, он отбил без особого труда - только заухмылялся:  
\- Раз есть силы драться, значит, есть силы бежать. Или мне тебя на руках вниз снести?  
\- Попробуй только, - буркнул Мукуро.  
Сердце все еще колотилось, как ненормальное, ноги дрожали от слабости и сама мысль о том, что придется пробежать еще целый километр, пугала сильнее самого безнадежного и кровавого боя.  
Но еще хуже было повиснуть дохлой рыбиной на плече у Сквало.  
Как четыре часа назад - когда тот вдруг заявился в Кокуе, стащил Мукуро с дивана, где тот трясся в ознобе от разом навалившихся и давно забытых ощущений, и объявил о начале программы реабилитации.  
«Личная разработка, - гаркнул Сквало, - специально для таких, как вы с боссом», а потом подхватил на руки и отнес на вершину горы.  
Спускаться оттуда Мукуро пришлось самостоятельно.  
\- Добежим - сделаю тебе массаж, - сказал Сквало.  
\- Уже жду с нетерпением, - выдавил похабную ухмылку Мукуро.  
\- Тогда давай поторопимся, - Сквало подмигнул и поднялся на ноги.  
Он действительно имел это в виду или нет, подумал Мукуро, и тоже встал - потому что узнать правду можно было, только добежав.

Сквало/Мукуро, Фран

Уже постучав, Фран сообразил - нужно было обуться.  
Босые пятки заледенели на выстуженном зимней сыростью полу, и Фран знал, что капитан вначале скажет - «опять будешь сопли по полигону размазывать», и только потом спросит, в чем дело. О том, чтобы воспользоваться иллюзией, Фран даже не мечтал. Такие вещи, как пропущенные тренировки или непорядок в обмундировании капитан чуял, как он сам выражался, жопой.  
«И отвечать за это будет жопа», - добавлял он обычно, ограничиваясь, правда, подзатыльником.  
«К тому же по шапке. Я этого даже не почувствую», - напомнил себе Фран. Он поднял руку, чтобы постучать еще раз, погромче - и тут дверь открылась.  
\- Не надо про сопли, - быстро сказал Фран, уставившись прямо перед собой - на застиранную до бледного пятна рыбину на футболке, - я уже осознал.  
Голосом, хриплым после сна, капитан спросил:  
\- Что случилось, пацан?  
«Что-то плохое, - подумал Фран, медленно поднимая голову, - и я правда не знаю, что с этим делать».  
Столкнувшись с капитаном взглядом, он как будто со стороны услышал свой голос:  
\- Учитель пропал.  
\- Заходи, - дверь открылась шире, и Фран шагнул в комнату - теплую, по сравнению с коридором, выстуженным неизбежными в старом особняке сквозняками и освещенную только пробивающейся из-за дверей спальни полоской света.  
\- Сядь, - скомандовал капитан, мотнув головой в сторону кресла и ненадолго исчез в спальне.  
Вернулся он с парой толстых шерстяных носков - таких больших, что в каждый из них могли, наверное, влезть обе ступни Франа.  
\- Надевай, - сказал он, бросив носки Франу на колени. - И рассказывай. Что этот мудак опять натворил?  
\- Он пропал, - повторил Фран, мысленно перебрав и отвергнув такие варианты ответа, как «ничего», «ничего такого, о чем мне хотелось бы вам рассказывать» и «вы не меньший мудак, капитан, но ведь я вас терплю».  
Наверное, ответ оказался неудачным, потому что капитан сразу стал выглядеть так, как будто его терпение уже закончилось.  
\- Мне сон приснился, - попытался объяснить Фран. - Только это был не совсем сон. Я хотел посмотреть, что будет дальше, но учитель меня вытолкал, а потом пропал. Я думаю, - наклонившись, Фран принялся надевать носки, - с ним произошло что-то не очень хорошее.  
\- Так, - протянул капитан.  
Сев перед креслом на корточки, он правой рукой подтянул Франу сползающий носок. Почему-то вспомнилось, как неделю или две назад учитель рассуждал о человеческой ограниченности.  
«Люди не видят дальше собственного тела, - говорил он, - и соизмеряют с ним все на свете. Любая попытка посмотреть на вещи с другой точки зрения сводит их с ума. Как будто с измененным телом или без вообще без тела они станут менее людьми! А ведь это лишь орудие сознания - но люди хотят быть рабами своих орудий, а не хозяевами. Исключений почти не бывает», - добавил он, помолчав - а потом начал расспрашивать Франа о том, хорошо ли ему в Варии, и о капитане, и о всякой ерунде.  
«Могло быть и хуже, - пожимал плечами Фран, - например, капитан про вас вообще не вспоминает - это ведь хорошо, правда? У тех, о ком он помнит, жизнь намного тяжелее, честное слово».  
Может, поэтому учитель пропал, вдруг подумал Фран, ведь на самом-то деле о нем помнили, а ни к чему хорошему это не приводит.  
  
Капитан уже вышагивал по комнате, взад-вперед, резко разворачиваясь на повороте.  
\- Спрашиваю еще раз, - рявкнул он, вдруг остановившись и нависнув над Франом, - в какое дерьмо ввязался этот говнюк?  
\- Вот всегда вы думаете о людях хорошее. Например, что мне что-то рассказывают. А на самом деле, приходится самому все узнавать. С риском для жизни, - добавил Фран, покосившись на побагровевшее лицо капитана. - Но я и вправду ничего не знаю. Только как туда пройти.  
Он поднялся с кресла и огляделся.  
\- Наверное, нужно сесть поудобнее. Или даже лечь - потому что это будет как сон. И вы должны будете держать меня за руку, - решил он.  
\- Нужно что-то еще?  
Фран задумчиво почесал щеку и решил, что больше всего ему в капитане нравится то, что он никогда не задает глупых вопросов. Вроде: «куда мы пойдем?» или «как это устроено с точки зрения классической физики?»  
\- Просто убивайте все, что можно убить. И постарайтесь, чтобы не убили нас. Это ведь все-таки не совсем сон, - сказал он, протягивая капитану руку.  
  
Это действительно был не сон. Сны логичнее и понятнее, сны сделаны из привычных вещей и населены знакомыми людьми.  
\- Это реальность, - сказал Фран, - только для нас она не совсем реальная. Или мы для нее.  
\- Не заумствуй, ребенок, - перебил его знакомый голос, - ты все равно в этом пока ничего не понимаешь.  
Выглядел учитель не очень. Сквозь его тело что-то просвечивало, и Франу не нравилось, как эта штука на него смотрит. И чем.  
\- Мукуро, - поинтересовался капитан, - тебе помешает, если я убью то, что в тебе завелось?  
\- Нет, но если оно до вас допрыгнет... - пробормотал учитель, оглядывая свое полупрозрачное тело - и прошедший сквозь него меч.  
\- Не допрыгнет, - с запозданием успокоил его капитан. - Я так понимаю, это не весь ты? А где остальное?  
Учитель неопределенно качнул головой.  
\- Шел бы ты отсюда, Сквало.  
\- Пошли. Только прихватим недостающее.  
\- Вряд ли вы найдете в этом месте подходящие мозги, - проворчал Фран. - Капитан, вы его не слушайте. Он вам сейчас голову заморочит, а потом вытолкнет, как меня. А я все равно запомнил, куда идти.  
\- Это все ты виноват, - обвиняюще заявил учитель, и ткнул капитана в грудь полупрозрачным пальцем. - Я его ориентированию на местности не учил. А теперь ты отобрал у меня единственный шанс бросить этого ребенка в лесу.  
\- Лес не жалко?  
Фран тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Вот вырасту и уйду от вас. И Хром с собой заберу. И Ямамото - чтобы вам, капитан, тоже было обидно. Мы поселимся далеко-далеко, на маленьком острове, будем есть суши, играть в бейсбол и собирать ракушки, и вы поймете, как были неправы.  
\- Слева! - предупредил капитан - и Фран, не договорив, отпрыгнул в сторону.  
Учитель покачал головой.  
\- Будь внимательнее, ребенок, если не хочешь быть съеденным. Посмотри на меня. Не отворачивайся!  
\- Вы меня опять вытолкнуть отсюда хотите, да?  
\- В самом деле, Мукуро, хватит выебываться, - добавил капитан. - Глупо выглядишь.  
\- Зря вы это затеяли.  
\- Ты что-то задумал, - догадался капитан, - и считаешь, что сможешь выбраться сам.  
\- Почему бы и нет? Я не нуждаюсь ни в чьей помощи.  
Фран немного отстал. Голоса сразу сделались глухими и неразборчивыми, и теперь он мог расслышать только отдельные фразы. «Убирайся», - говорил учитель», «Еще чего», - орал в ответ капитан, и добавлял: «Через неделю буду в Японии, заодно...» Остаток фразы терялся в вязкой тишине, волнами расходившейся от стоявшего в конце пути черного плоского камня.  
\- Это здесь, - сказал Фран.  
\- Я понял, - буркнул капитан.  
Истончившийся и выцветший призрак учителя беззвучно прошептал: «Идиоты», и растаял.  
Капитан подошел ближе, вгляделся в то, что лежало на камне, и крикнул:  
\- Стой там, пацан. И не смотри сюда.  
«Я и так знаю, что не хочу это видеть», - подумал Фран.  
Он все-таки успел заметить, как капитан наклоняется над вросшим в камень телом.  
И, как от толчка, очнулся.  
  
Небо за окном уже посветлело. Фран закончил плести тоненькую черно-белую косичку и на цыпочках пошел к двери. Взявшись за ручку, он обернулся.  
Учитель уже занял нагретое Франом место, подкатившись капитану под бок. Нельзя было понять, спит он, или нет, но сейчас это не имело значения.  
Утро принадлежало Франу. И это стоило отпраздновать.

****

Лучше, чем раньше

Сквало/Мукуро, Фран

В Кокуе Сквало приехал поздно вечером, уже после того, как стемнело. Бросив у ворот машину, он пошел напрямик через одичавший парк, мимо кустов, тревожно шелестевших мокрыми ветками. На полпути остановился, и, развернув прихваченный у Ямамото пакет, бросил в кусты кусок рыбы.  
\- Присмотри за тачкой, понял? - крикнул Сквало в поскуливающую темноту, потом перевел взгляд на кинотеатр.  
Ему показалось, будто в окне на втором этаже горит свет, но это была лишь выглянувшая из-за облака луна.  
\- Достоверно, правда? - прозвучало за спиной.  
\- Нормально, - согласился Сквало и обернулся.  
Мукуро стоял под деревом, сливаясь с темной мокрой корой.  
\- А где ребенок? - спросил он, заглядывая Сквало за спину - как будто тот каким-то чудом спрятал там Франа.  
\- Я его Саваде оставил. Они друг другу не понравились, так что засранцу будет чем заняться, - пояснил Сквало.  
\- Лишь бы Саваду не повредил, у меня на его тело большие планы, - пробормотал Мукуро, и пошел к дому.  
Через несколько шагов он обернулся.  
\- А ты-то зачем явился? Не помню, чтобы звал тебя в гости.  
\- Я не в гости, - сказал Сквало, перешагивая через толстую ветку. - Я по делу.  
Ветка раздраженно зашипела и, извиваясь, уползла прочь.  
\- Я разузнал про ту херню, в которую ты залип в прошлом месяце, - продолжил Сквало, пинком отправляя следующую ветку в кусты, - и мне стало интересно - какого хрена ты забыл в снах архивариуса ЦЕДЕФ?  
\- Голых девочек? - предположил Мукуро. - Мальчиков?  
Он отступал, подходя все ближе и ближе к зданию.  
\- Неправильный ответ, - ухмыльнулся Сквало. - Я, например, слышал другое слово - конфискация. Что-то, настолько опасное, что его предпочли отобрать и спрятать. Или не опасное - но неудобное. Как стояк у святого отца.  
\- Какие у тебя интересные ассоциации, - покачал головой Мукуро. И исчез, растворившись в дверном проеме.  
\- Это приглашение, или как? - громко поинтересовался Сквало.  
\- Если я скажу «нет», тебя это остановит? - донеслось откуда-то вместе с хлопаньем крыльев.  
\- Я не стеснительный! - заверил Сквало. - Если бы я ждал, когда меня куда-нибудь пригласят, я бы себе всю задницу отсидел!  
По выщербленным ступенькам он вбежал на порог и заглянул в холл.  
Пусто и темно - как во всяком заброшенном здании. В углах шевелились тени. На полу - разбитая плитка, мусор, гниющие с осени листья. Все это шуршало и поскрипывало под сапогами, липло к подошвам, заставляя ступать осторожнее.  
\- А нормальную лестницу сделать слабо? - поинтересовался Сквало, поскользнувшись на чем-то хлюпающем. - Чтобы прорубаться наверх через ужасных монстров, а не вспоминать о том, как в жару забыл на столе сандвич с тунцом.  
\- И что случилось с сандвичем? - послышалось из темноты.  
\- Сказал же, не хочу вспоминать, - отрезал Сквало и крепко зажмурился.  
Теперь он яснее слышал другое - не шорох листьев и шлепки падающих откуда-то вязких капель, а стук сердца. Дыхание. Гул крови в чужих венах. Здесь должна быть дверь, думал он, представляя перед собой добытые за небольшую взятку и тщательно изученные чертежи кинотеатра. Здесь нужно повернуть. Здесь - подняться по лестнице.  
\- Обычно люди доверяют глазам, а звуки додумывают сами, - заговорил Мукуро. Совсем близко - можно протянуть руку и коснуться.  
Сквало так и сделал.  
Провел пальцем по щеке, по губам, прижал подушечкой уголок криво улыбающегося рта и сказал:  
\- Мне удалось узнать, где хранятся эти штуки.  
\- Опасные и неудобные? - пробормотал Мукуро.  
Его дыхание согрело Сквало пальцы. Сквало шагнул вперед, гадая - отступит или нет.  
Не отступил.  
\- Именно. Не поверишь - в самом обычном доме, в подвале.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что не все так просто. Где этот дом?  
\- Не твое дело. Не лезь в это, - посоветовал Сквало. - Если ЦЕДЕФ что-то спрятало... пусть оно там и лежит. Рано или поздно все равно придумают что-то похожее. Только еще круче.  
Мукуро рассмеялся.  
\- Открой глаза, - сказал он.  
Сквало послушался. Лицо Мукуро оказалось совсем близко - ближе, чем он думал, - но угадать его мысли не получалось, сколько Сквало не всматривался в разноцветные глаза и нервные подвижные черты.  
Зато было ясно, чего Мукуро хотел. Еще успеется поиграть в угадайку, подумал Сквало, прижавшись к напряженному телу. Первый поцелуй больше походил на укус - ничего чувственного, ничего нежного, - но в паху сразу потяжелело. Не из-за поцелуя, конечно. Может, из-за вырвавшегося у Мукуро стона, может, из-за того, какими чувствительными оказались собственные губы - как будто попавшая на них слюна растворила наросшую за годы скорлупу. Он поцеловал Мукуро еще раз и быстро расстегнул на нем брюки.  
\- Не стесняешься, - хмыкнул Мукуро.  
\- Не люблю зря тратить время, - Сквало сжал пальцы на длинном гладком члене. - Кто знает, сколько его осталось.  
\- Немного, - одними губами прошептал Мукуро и улыбнулся - так, что Сквало обмер от желания, - немного.  
Сграбастав Сквало за куртку, он попятился назад. Перед глазами все плыло - то ли от похоти, то ли разбушевались, почувствовав ослабление контроля, иллюзии, - но Сквало держался, и даже почти не споткнулся, когда Мукуро начал на ходу расстегивать ему ремень.  
Сдался он, когда Мукуро, вдруг опустившись на колени, обхватил губами его член и втянул в себя, неглубоко и неуверенно. С влажным, как всхлип, звуком, облизал головку. Медленно, надавливая языком на вену, двинулся вперед. И остановился.  
\- Разденься, - попросил он, запрокинув голову так, чтобы заглянуть Сквало в лицо.  
\- Ты тоже, - выдохнул тот, сразу представив Мукуро, распластанного на покрывале, - вон на том, с дивана, - с разведенными ногами, порозовевшей кожей, с слипшейся от влаги черной порослью в паху. Нетерпение заставило его раздеться первым - а потом он мешал Мукуро, оглаживая и целуя обнажившуюся кожу и смеясь, когда тот начинал быстро и грязно ругаться.  
\- Ты трахаться хочешь или смотреть? - спросил он наконец.  
Сквало толкнул его, заставляя лечь.  
\- Сперва оттрахаю, а потом буду смотреть, - сказал он.  
Как вытираешься, сделав из ничего иллюзию салфеток. Как трогаешь себя между ягодиц. Как моешься - есть же здесь душ, хотя бы иллюзорный? Как засыпаешь.  
Последняя мысль заставила его похолодеть - как будто он перешел какую-то невидимую границу. Но Мукуро уже избавился от брюк, встал на четвереньки и обернулся.  
Думать больше не хотелось.  
  
Утром в окно влетели рыбки - серебряные, золотые, алые, и с ними - непонятно каким образом затесавшийся в эту компанию окунь в кляре.  
\- Фран, - зевнул Мукуро.  
\- Я посмотрю, - отозвался Сквало, и с сожалением высвободился из объятий.  
Сразу стало холодно.  
Фран сидел на ступеньках перед главным входом - невозмутимый, как всегда, когда ему удавалась очередная пакость.  
Перегнувшись через подоконник, Сквало крикнул:  
\- Что с Савадой?  
\- Когда я уходил, Цуна был жив и, кажется, счастлив, - сообщил Фран. - Конечно, я не могу быть в этом уверенным на сто процентов, потому что различие между живыми и мертвыми организмами не так велико, как кажется, а счастье - вообще очень относительное понятие, и я не знаю, на самом ли деле он хотел получить в подарок щенка, или у меня просто сложилось такое впечатление, потому что он старательно избегал этой темы, но я приложил все силы, чтобы создать правдоподобную иллюзию...  
\- Сейчас я спущусь и дам тебе по заднице, - пообещал Сквало.  
\- Вы сперва свою задницу прикройте, капитан, - вздохнул Фран. - И с шеей что-нибудь сделайте, потому что выглядит так, будто вас покусали вампиры. Хотя учитель иногда бывает тем еще кровососом.  
\- Мелкий гаденыш, - пробормотал Сквало, потянувшись за рубашкой.  
Мукуро перевернулся на живот, оперся подбородком о скрещенные руки и спросил:  
\- Уезжаешь?  
\- На пару дней. Нужно кое-что утрясти.  
\- На пару дней, - задумчиво повторил Мукуро.  
\- Пацана я оставлю тебе.  
\- Хм. Не очень-то это удобно. Хотя...  
\- И пока меня не будет, ты - я повторяю, - никуда не полезешь. Не будешь выяснять, где находится тот дом и тот подвал, и лезть в архивы ЦЕДЕФ. Понял?  
Мукуро посмотрел на него с вызовом.  
\- Не понял. Я не член Варии и не твой ученик.  
\- Но ты можешь насторожить ЦЕДЕФ и сорвать мне подготовку, - сказал Сквало. - А когда я вернусь, мы смотаемся в одно место и просто посмотрим, что там.  
\- Просто посмотрим, - медленно повторил Мукуро.  
\- Ага. И трогать ничего не будем. Пусть лежит, где лежало.  
\- Потому что все, что было когда-то сделано, можно сделать снова. Лучше, чем раньше, - пробормотал Мукуро - и, перевернувшись на спину, спросил: - Проверим?

***

Хибари/Мукуро  
  
Примерно на пятой минуте монолога Хибари открыл глаза и сказал:  
\- Это не сработает.  
\- Ты слушал! - в голосе Мукуро звучало удивление. - Я думал, ты спишь. Так почему ты решил, что мой план не сработает?  
На школьной крыше солнце пригревало почти по-летнему. Шевелиться не хотелось - хотелось лежать и смотреть в бездонное небо с одиноким росчерком птичьих крыльев, и чувствовать, как ветер обдувает нагревшуюся щеку.  
\- Потому что оябун Такаги обрубит все концы, перекинет рейсы из Рангуна другому клану, и доход Каваллоне не уменьшится, - объяснил Хибари. - Так ты мафию не ослабишь. Зато подставишься.  
Не то чтобы это беспокоило Хибари.  
Ему было смешно. Мукуро не понимал самых простых вещей.  
\- А что сделал бы ты?  
\- Я начал бы с сына Такаги, - не задумываясь, ответил Хибари. - Взял бы его в заложники. Потом устроил бы налет на базу в Пагадиане.  
\- Я так и собирался, - сказал Мукуро.  
Теперь он сидел так близко, что можно было почувствовать не только солнечное тепло, но и тепло его тела. Хибари не стал отодвигаться.  
\- Налет - это не главное, - сказал он. - Он отвлечет внимание Такаги, и тогда...  
\- Тогда мы ударим по штаб-квартире в Нагасаки, - сказал Мукуро.  
\- Мы? - хмыкнул Хибари.  
\- А разве тебе не хочется присоединиться?  
Хибари повернул голову. Мукуро улыбался, нагло и тревожно, и эту улыбку сразу захотелось стереть с его губ, но не тонфами или кулаком, а как-нибудь по-другому - так, чтобы навсегда запомнилось.  
\- Будет весело, - шепотом пообещал он.  
В это Хибари поверил сразу.

****

Хибари/Мукуро

На первый взгляд кувшин казался комком земли. Грязным пятном. Фурункулом, набухшим на гладком, чисто выметенном тротуаре.  
Преодолевая брезгливость, Хибари поднял кувшин за прихотливо изогнутую тонкую ручку, сплюнул на заросший пылью бок и протер его бумажной салфеткой. Прочитал нацарапанное на обожженной глине неприличное слово. Осмотрелся по сторонам, выискивая подходящего виновника.  
И едва не упустил тот момент, когда из узкого горлышка повалил сиреневый дым.  
\- Приветствую тебя, о повелитель... а, привет! - воскликнул Рокудо Мукуро, заколыхавшись над кувшином. - Не ожидал. Но так даже лучше. Говори свои три желания - а потом я тебя убью.  
Хибари смерил взглядом синий шелк шаровар, золотые браслеты на голых руках, звенящие серьги, и выплюнул:  
\- Отсоси.  
\- Что я люблю в тебе, Кея, - серьезно сказал Мукуро, - так это то, что ты умеешь найти решение, которое понравится нам обоим.  
Хибари успел удивиться - сам он за собой и не подозревал такой способности, - но Мукуро уже смотрел на него снизу, запрокинув бледное лицо, и его испачканные хной пальцы ловко расстегивали ремень. Люди проходили мимо, разговаривали, нарушали дисциплину слишком громким смехом или неприятной музыкой мобильников, но никто не смотрел на Мукуро, на то, как он водит по своим губам твердеющим членом и улыбается, пальцами оттягивая с головки тонкую кожицу. На то, как облизывает ее перед тем, как сказать:  
\- Конечно, меня не замечают. Видят только кувшин у тебя в руках.  
\- Что за кувшин? - попытался уцепиться за реальность Хибари.  
\- Результат небольшой неприятности с моим телом. Видишь ли, - наклонившись, Мукуро всосал в рот ствол и выпустил наружу твердым и блестящим от слюны, - видишь ли, за годы, проведенные в заключении, от него осталось не так уж много. А то, что осталось, лучше хранить в банке. Или в кувшине.  
\- Да ну? - очень равнодушно уронил Хибари.  
\- Но если я исполню определенное количество чужих желаний, я получу новое тело. Надеюсь, у тебя есть еще что-то интересное про запас, Кея.  
Прижавшись щекой к оголившемуся бедру, Мукуро сказал хрипло и нежно:  
\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы это был ты, потому что у меня есть право убить того, кому я служу.  
Реальность размывалась и уплывала, как мираж, оставляя после себя только невыносимую жажду, но Хибари все-таки сумел выдавить:  
\- Обойдешься.  
Он больше не хотел ничего желать.

***

малина

О любви Хибари заговорил, пытаясь раздавить Мукуро трахею. Может быть, поэтому его слова звучали так искренне - не захочешь, а поверишь.  
\- Я-то думал, это болезнь, а это, оказывается, любовь, - услышал Мукуро сквозь гул прилившей к голове крови - и так растерялся, что вместо того, чтобы ударить Хибари в коленную чашечку, пнул его по яйцам.  
В легкие хлынул кислород, а вместе с ним - эйфория.  
\- Долго же до тебя доходило, - сказал, откашлявшись, Мукуро.  
\- Долго, - согласился Хибари и посмотрел на Мукуро затуманенным взглядом. - Но в зоомагазине мне все объяснили.  
«Все-таки надо было бить по колену, - перепугался Мукуро, - а еще лучше - по голове».  
\- А тут еще ты меня задержал, - добавил Хибари, подбирая тонфы.  
Мукуро припомнил, что Хибари действительно куда-то торопился, но тогда это показалось совершенно неважным. Сделать себя, хотя бы на время, центром чужой вселенной, было гораздо интереснее.  
\- Теперь мне не догнать Хиберда, - тонфы со звонким стуком столкнулись с трезубцем, и кусочки информации слились в неполную, но довольно ясную картину.  
Разочарование было так велико, что Мукуро не удержался и расцветил столкновение брызгами разноцветных иллюзорных искр. Во-первых, чтобы показать, что дерется не в полную силу, а во-вторых, потому что иллюзии.  
\- Он уже над Тихим океаном, - процедил Хибари, даже не глянув на искры. - Я его отслеживаю по передатчику, но время упущено. Из-за тебя.  
\- Все-таки я - важная часть твоей жизни, - порадовался Мукуро, - этого ты отрицать не сможешь!  
\- Зато я могу тебя убить, - вспомнил Хибари и тут же попытался это сделать.  
\- Тебе это так важно - догнать Хиберда, прежде чем он трахнет какую-нибудь голубку? Плюнь, - попросил Мукуро, уворачиваясь от вспарывающих воздух тонф, - пусть улучшает генофонд. Эти голуби такие недисциплинированные маленькие засранцы - ты себе даже не представляешь.  
\- Я должен при этом присутствовать, - заявил Хибари. - А вдруг Хиберда обидят? Вдруг посмеются над его чувствами?  
\- Ты серьезно? - делая подсечку, Мукуро заглянул Хибари в глаза и понял, что да, серьезно.  
Серьезнее некуда.  
\- И это может быть не голубка, - выпрямился Хибари, - какие, нахуй, голубки над Тихим океаном? А вдруг у нее мерзкий характер?  
\- Сердцу не прикажешь.  
На щеках Хибари вспыхнул нежный румянец.  
\- Я знаю. Поэтому и волнуюсь, - глухо сказал он, и Мукуро впервые засомневался в том, что является для Хибари центром вселенной.  
Может, все было как раз наоборот.  
Или еще как-то - сложнее и непонятнее.  
\- Тогда все, что тебе нужно - это захватить самолет, - сказал он. - Я вчера сверялся с расписанием - ничего особенного, мои личные дела, - так вот, рейс из Сиднея нам подойдет.  
\- Я не доверяю пилотам, - насупился Хибари. - Угроза смерти иногда заставляет людей поступать необдуманно. В любой другой ситуации это было бы приемлемо, но не тогда, когда речь идет о Хиберде.  
Мукуро заулыбался.  
\- Я так и знал, что тебе без меня не обойтись!  
Наверное, не стоило говорить это вслух. Но подходящий самолет только начал заходить на посадку. Спешить было некуда.

киви

\- Бабушка, это... Это мой...  
Фран задумался. Подобрать правильное название для того, чем являлся Мукуро, всегда было нелегко. А в ситуации, когда одно слово могло решить все - и подавно.  
Но бабушка справилась своими силами.  
\- Твой приятель?  
Улыбнувшись, она поставила на стол тарелку с печеньем.  
Фран кивнул. «Приятель» - это хорошее слово. Многозначное. И ничего не значащее.  
Словно получив разрешение, Мукуро тут же скользнул в дверь, закрывшуюся за ним с знакомым прерывистым скрипом. В детстве Фран любил виснуть на дверной ручке и раскачиваться, шлепаясь задом о стену. Монотонность движения затягивала, и полукруг (ограниченный шлепком) превращался в карусель, где бабушкина плита, повисший на гвоздике фартук, плетеные стулья двигались вместе с Франом в бесконечность - или до тех пор, пока его не начинало тошнить.  
После этого бабушка обычно отправляла его на остаток дня в постель и плотно задергивала в комнате шторы.  
Если немного помедлить, подумал Фран, она начнет об этом рассказывать - и, выхватив у Мукуро тарелку с печеньем, пробормотал:  
\- Не ешьте так много, вы же не знаете, из чего оно, и я не знаю.  
\- А это имеет значение? - Мукуро медленно прожевал кусочек печенья.  
\- Ты всегда много думаешь о неважном, - потрепала Франа по голове бабушка.  
Вывернувшись из-под ее руки - теперь, в шестнадцать, это было легко, - Фран посмотрел на них обоих и вздохнул:  
\- Вы правда думаете, что если вы назовете неинтересное вам неважным, что-то изменится?  
\- Конечно, - сказал Мукуро и цапнул с тарелки еще одно печенье.  
Он косился на бабушку, на старый бурчащий холодильник в углу, на окно, в которое стучались мокрые от дождя ветки - только на Франа не посмотрел ни разу.  
Даже когда тот взял его за руку и сказал:  
\- Давайте лучше я вам мою комнату покажу.

Задвижка, на которую можно было запереть дверь изнури, заросла пылью. Фран долго возился с ней, а когда обернулся, то увидел, что Мукуро уже снял рубашку и теперь стоял возле этажерки, пальцем пересчитывая разноцветные книжные корешки.  
\- Только не говорите, что я вырос, а вы и не заметили, - предупредил Фран.  
\- Да все я замечал, - отмахнулся Мукуро. - Я же тебе одежду покупал.  
\- Мне форму в Варии выдавали, - напомнил Фран.  
Мукуро задумался.  
\- Точно? Я уверен, что я все равно как-то в этом участвовал. Опосредовано. В качестве моральной и эстетической поддержки.  
Склонив голову, он искоса посмотрел на Франа.  
\- То, что ты сумел не свихнуться от этой расцветки, ничем другим не объяснить. Я заслуживаю поцелуя, как ты считаешь?  
\- Считаю, что после вашей прически человечество приобрело устойчивость к большинству катаклизмов, - сказал Фран, - но я все равно собираюсь вас поцеловать.  
Он обхватил Мукуро за голые плечи, впился в жесткие губы и нетерпеливо протолкнул внутрь язык. Прижался всем телом, жалея, что все еще одет и жалея тратить время на то, чтобы раздеться - и только тогда ощутил за спиной чужое присутствие.  
На пороге, распахнув настежь дверь, стояла бабушка.  
\- Я совсем забыл, что у вас нет никакого уважения к чужой личной жизни, - укоризненно сказал Фран.  
\- Конечно, нет. Особенно если она проходит с моим участием.  
Морщинистое лицо растрескалось, как пересохший комок глины, и вместе с ним трескались, рассыпаясь невидимой пылью, стены, этажерка, иллюзия все еще ждущего поцелуя тела, шторы, закрывающие окно - и в комнату ворвался шум римской улицы.  
Интересно, с какого момента он наблюдает, подумал Фран, и с легким раздражением ответил сам себе: «С самого начала, конечно же».  
\- Топорно сработано, - констатировал Мукуро, падая на узкую кровать и с удовольствием вытягиваясь поверх покрывала. - А защиту обошел бы даже идиот.  
Помедлив, Фран сел рядом. Мукуро посмотрел на него весело и насмешливо. И вдруг отвернулся.  
\- Как вы самокритичны, - сказал Фран - и решился.  
Ему показалось, что сердце под его ладонью застучало быстрее.  
\- Я же тебя не отпущу потом, - виновато пробормотал Мукуро.  
\- Только не врите, что вам от этого стыдно, - наклонившись, Фран поцеловал с готовностью раскрывшиеся губы.  
Мукуро потянул его на себя и заставил сесть сверху.  
\- Ну хоть в чем-то мне можно соврать? - прошептал он.  
\- Конечно. Например, вы можете пообещать мне, что мы будем делать все очень медленно, не торопясь. Начнем со свидания и так далее.  
\- Это я могу пообещать, - сказал он.  
Его руки уже шарили у Франа под рубашкой.

киви

Когда скорость достигает двухсот, лобовое стекло взрывается сверкающими осколками. Они вонзаются в тело, вспарывают кожу и так громко хрустят на зубах, что заглушают хлопок взрыва. Мукуро успевает увидеть, как протараненную им машину охватывает пламя. На заднем сидении что-то корчится - живое или нет, не понять.  
Потом огонь добирается до лица, и приходит тьма.  
\- Вы как маленький, честное слово, - звучит во тьме голос Франа, - И не надоело?  
Мукуро открывает глаза.  
Тьма не исчезает. Только через мгновение до Мукуро доходит, что перед скамейкой, загораживая улицу, стоит огромный катафалк - черный, украшенный венками и поникшими лилиями. Прислонившийся к нему Фран кажется его частью - он тоже весь в черном, даже шляпа у него черная, обычная фетровая шляпа с широкими полями. За шелковую ленту небрежно заткнут мелкий белый цветок.  
\- Посмотрели бы вы на себя, - укоризненно говорит Фран, отлипая от лакированной двери катафалка, - развалились на скамейке, как бродяга. Вот, салфетку возьмите, а то у вас весь подбородок в слюнях.  
Салфетку Мукуро берет, но воспользоваться не спешит - с Франа станется подсунуть какую-нибудь дрянь, от которой потом придется отмываться растворителем, - просто вертит в руках, пропуская между пальцами.  
Мягкая бумага складывается в журавлика.  
\- Я с Гаспари покончил, - не выдерживает Мукуро, - И как чисто, заметь! Обычная авария, никто не подкопается.  
\- Никто, кроме тех, кто и так догадался, - возражает Фран.  
Помолчав, добавляет:  
\- Мне звонили. Предупредили насчет вас. Сказали, что лучше бы вам не вмешиваться, потому что Гаспари - хороший партнер. А то, что он на Эстранео работал - так когда это было. И ни в чем таком он все равно не был участвовал.  
\- Так тебе сказали?  
\- Сказали - все не без греха. Вот что, забирайтесь в машину. Тут скоро шумно будет.  
Где-то за поворотом воют сирены, но Фран говорит не о полиции. И когда он бормочет:  
\- Знаете, я думаю, в этом они правы, - он имеет в виду совсем не Гаспари.  
  
Разворачиваясь, катафалк подпрыгивает на попавшей под колесо выбоине, и со стоящего в глубине салона гроба сваливается крышка. Лежащий внутри мертвец улыбается - как будто мечтал об этой последней поездке всю свою жизнь.  
\- Я его потом верну, - говорит Фран, не оборачиваясь, - честно. У меня времени не было найти что-то получше. Даже если бы я хотел. Куда вас отвезти? В аэропорт?  
Раздражение - вот что чувствует Мукуро, хотя пора бы уже привыкнуть. Он откидывается на сидении, вытягивает ноги, и предлагает:  
\- Отвези к себе домой. Хочу посмотреть, как ты устроился.  
\- Значит, в аэропорт, - кивает самому себе Фран, - и рейс выбрать куда-нибудь подальше. Браззавиль - подходит?  
\- То что нужно, - соглашается Мукуро.  
Ни в какой Браззавиль он лететь не собирается. Он думает о месте, где живет Фран с тех пор, как поселился отдельно. Пытается представить себе, какие там комнаты, что видно из окна, но все, что приходит ему в голову - это перламутровая внутренность закрученной, как спираль, раковины.  
Если бы знать адрес, можно было бы проверить, так ли это - но Фран скрывает его старательнее, чем самые грязные секреты.  
Может, это и есть самый грязный его секрет, гадает Мукуро, едва прислушиваясь к монотонному бормотанию.  
\- Браззавиль достаточно далеко. Значит, есть надежда, что вернетесь вы не скоро. Может даже, повзрослеть успеете. Перестанете путать цель и средства.  
\- Да никогда я их не путал, - отмахивается Мукуро.  
Дюссельдоф, думает он. Моя следующая цель - в Дюссельдорфе.  
  
В Дюссельдорфе Мукуро устраивает подручному Гаспари случайную встречу с перевозбужденными футбольными фанатами. То, что после этого остается, можно собрать в совочек - но ни эйфории, ни гордости за тщательно продуманный и безукоризненно выполненный план он не чувствует, и едва добравшись до отеля, ложится спать.  
Когда Мукуро просыпается, то понимает, что рядом кто-то есть.  
Он поднимает голову - и натыкается взглядом на разметавшиеся по подушке зеленые волосы.  
\- А я тут шел мимо, увидел кровать и подумал - дай полежу, - говорит Фран. - Вдруг опять придется вас увозить, или прятать, или еще что-нибудь, а я уставший?  
\- Очень? - зачем-то спрашивает Мукуро.  
И понимает, что нет.

голубика

Цуна просыпается от беспокойного, томительного сна, садится, закутавшись в одеяло, и думает про Кеко - про нежную, милую Кеко, про ее белую кожу и тонкие пальцы. Он представляет, как эти пальцы гладят его - вот тут и еще тут, - как сжимаются, быстро пропуская сквозь кулак член и растирают по нему смазку. Воображение уносит его дальше - но со второго уровня двухярусной кровати уже свешивается взлохмаченная голова.  
То ли эту комнату обставлял идиот, думает Цуна, то ли что-то, касающееся будущего, ускользает от его понимания.  
\- Ты в порядке, Десятый? - охрипшим спросоня голосом спрашивает Гокудера.  
Был в порядке, пока ты не проснулся, пытается не злиться Цуна.  
\- Нервничаю немного, - врет он, ерзая на кровати. - Ты спи давай. Завтра - сам знаешь.  
\- Ага.  
Вместо того, чтобы улечься и заснуть, Гокудера спрыгивает вниз и садится рядом с Цуной.  
\- Мы победим, - говорит он, - ты размажешь этого урода, как повидло, вернешь нас в наше время... Совершенно незачем нервничать!  
\- Не могу отвлечься, - бормочет Цуна, представляя себе, как с громким хлопком лопаются его яйца и по коридорам базы текут реки, нет - океаны спермы.  
«Может, Бьякуран в них утонет, и на этом все закончится», - думает Цуна, и опять ерзает.  
\- Можно пойти потренироваться, - соображает Гокудера, - хотя нет, мы вымотаемся. Лучше что-нибудь почитать или поиграть в видеоигры, или... Можем подрочить. Я всегда так делаю, когда не получается заснуть.  
\- Давай попробуем, - выговаривает онемевшими губами Цуна и сразу же ужасается собственным словам.  
Но от полоски светлых волос над низко сидящими пижамными штанами ему становится совсем жарко. Так жарко, что приходится отбросить в сторону одеяло.  
Щеки у Гокудеры розовеют. Он быстро облизывает губы - раз, другой, - вслепую сдергивает вниз резинку штанов, высвобождая подрагивающий член, и придвигается ближе.  
Цуна косится вниз - на золотящиеся в паху волосы и темный на их фоне ствол.  
\- Разреши, - Гокудера не договаривает - просто протягивает руку и гладит.  
Трогает - тут и еще тут. Сжимает пальцы, пропуская член сквозь кулак.  
И Цуна тоже тянется, чтобы дотронуться и погладить.

крыжовник

Ночь с воскресенья на понедельник закончилась еще до рассвета - в ту секунду, когда Мукуро спросил:  
\- Как ты их все-таки убил?  
\- Это бестактно - спрашивать такое у того, кто держит во рту твой член, - поднял голову Дино.  
Глядя вверх, он подул на пылающую внутренним жаром головку и улыбнулся, почувствовав, как вздрогнули под его пальцами широко разведенные бедра.  
Настроение, впрочем, уже испортилось.  
\- Я никого не убивал, - добавил он, откатываясь на свою половину кровати и закрывая глаза.  
Подумал: «Когда же от отстанешь от меня, Рокудо Мукуро, если только это твое настоящее имя. И если ты действительно выглядишь так, каким я тебя вижу».  
\- А мог бы? - прошептал Мукуро, вдруг оказавшись рядом. - Ради семьи. Хотя что это я, нет у тебя никакой семьи, правда же? Родители умерли, жениться ты не женился. Вот если бы ты был в мафии, другое дело. Тогда понятие семьи было бы не таким... узким.  
\- Я тоже люблю Копполу, - сказал Дино.  
Не открывая глаз, он перехватил ползущую по его груди ладонь. Прижал к губам, провел языком по изломанной линии жизни, пробормотал:  
\- Но ты прав, ради семьи я пошел бы на многое, - и, перевернувшись, навис над Мукуро.  
Сгреб в горсть соединявшую наручники цепь, вздернул, заставив Мукуро вскинуть вверх руки, обмотал вокруг фигурного столбика на спинке кровати, и выдохнул:  
\- Ты бы здорово рисковал, будь я мафиози.  
Мукуро улыбнулся, мягко и загадочно, как будто заломленные за спину руки и врезавшийся в запястье стальной браслет не доставлял ему неудобств. Его член дрогнул, заблестев от потекшей по нему смазки.  
\- Тебе не колеблешься, причиняя боль, - сказал он.  
\- Боль придает остроту пресной жизни честного бизнесмена. Но тебе-то скучать некогда?  
\- Мне просто любопытно, как далеко ты способен зайти.  
«А мне - нет», - подумал Дино, и тут же постарался придушить болезненный интерес к тому, насколько далеко может завести его необходимость защищать семью. Реборн, тетрадь с именами - все это сейчас вспоминалось, как сон.  
Очень хотелось проснуться.  
\- Лучше бы ты занялся настоящими преступниками, - не выдержал Дино.  
\- Обычные убийства скучны, - возразил Мукуро. - Пусть их ловит полиция. Кстати, ты знаешь, что на твоего отца есть досье?  
\- Его молодость пришлась на другое время. Тогда нельзя было вести дела, не спутавшись с мафией.  
\- Это да. Не всегда есть возможность выбирать.  
\- Значит, ты не хотел быть детективом? - рискнул поинтересоваться Дино.  
\- Почему же, у меня как раз был выбор. Просто другие варианты оказались еще менее привлекательными, - по лицу Мукуро скользнула тень.  
Какие варианты, собрался спросить Дино, но тут же понял, что зря - Мукуро не ответит. Где-то здесь пролегала линия между тем, о чем можно было разговаривать, и тем, о чем нельзя. Линия несправедливо оставляла в неприкосновенности совсем крохотный кусочек жизни Дино - и почти все, что касалось личности Мукуро.  
А на то, о чем можно было говорить, не хотелось тратить слова - и Дино молча потянул Мукуро на себя, к себе, и сам двинулся ему навстречу, в жаркое давящее безумие. «Если бы мы могли...» - кольнуло, когда он поцеловал Мукуро в высоко поднятое колено. Но мысль тут же забылась, неважная и лишняя. Исчезла, оставив после себя горькое послевкусие, не портившее следующий поцелуй - лишь делавший его острее.  
Потом забылось и это. Дино толкнулся вперед, еще и еще, быстрее, не обращая внимания на то, что его собственное запястье уже кровило от натиравшего кожу браслета. Собственный стон казался слишком громким - но сдержать его не получилось.  
\- Дино, - вдруг четко и ясно произнес Мукуро, и, ахнув, задрожал.  
Цепь, звякнув, натянулась до предела.  
\- Руки затекли, - пробормотал через минуту Мукуро.  
\- Сейчас, - кивнул Дино и распутал цепь.  
Пальцы у него почти не дрожали. И мысли были такими холодными и ясными, как будто вместе с несколькими каплями крови из него вышла вся муть и все опасения.  
\- Хотел бы я знать, что тебе предложить, чтобы ты оставил свои нелепые подозрения, - сказал он. - Может, сам решишь?

крыжовник

\- Ах да, еще Вендичи Мукуро освободили! - поделился радостью Цунаеши, и Дино вдруг вспомнил, что у него есть парочка неотложных дел - скучных, не идущих ни в какое сравнение с увлекательным рассказом о приключениях в десятилетнем будущем, но требующих личного участия.  
Солнце уже село, и от холмов на дорогу упала тень, поэтому ехал он осторожно. Всматривался в замершие по обочинам кусты, в тени от рекламных щитов, в каждый камень - и все же чуть не проглядел остановившегося возле телефонной будки человека.  
\- Подвезти? - спросил он, распахивая дверь.  
Мукуро посмотрел на высунувшуюся из-под пиджака рукоять кнута и скользнул на переднее сидение.  
\- Вижу, нам по пути. Могу я поинтересоваться, надолго ли?  
\- Там видно будет, - беззаботно отозвался Дино.  
Одернув пиджак, добавил:  
\- Что ж ты не позвонил никому? Мы бы приехали, отвезли тебя, куда скажешь. К Цуне, например, или в Кокуе, а еще лучше - в госпиталь.  
\- В госпиталь?  
\- Ты ведь не на отдыхе был, - пояснил Дино. - Насколько это настоящее?  
Прикоснувшись к щеке Мукуро, он не сразу опустил руку. Просто не смог - так и держал, пока тот не глянул искоса на чуть подрагивающие пальцы и не отвернулся, буркнув:  
\- Я тут подумал, Каваллоне... Ты ведь и перед той заварушкой с кольцами позаботился о госпитале? Помню, у тебя все быстро пошли на поправку.  
\- Я привез своих специалистов, - пояснил Дино.  
Все еще глядя в сторону, Мукуро процедил:  
\- Хорошие специалисты. Хотел бы я знать, где они так научились штопать людей.  
\- Тренировались, - пожал плечами Дино. Вздохнув, вытащил кнут и положил на колени. - Много читали. Изучали чужой опыт.  
\- А я вот мало читал, - признался Мукуро. Он наконец-то посмотрел на Дино - быстро и обжигающе. И опять отвернулся, уставившись на свое отражение.  
Дино молчал, разглядывая белую полоску шеи над воротником, ухо, прикрытое выбившейся иссиня-черной прядью, и ждал.  
\- В детстве я вообще редко совал нос в книги, - продолжил Мукуро. - Поэтому не знал, что самое важное хранят в банках. Думал - сожгу то, что в доме, и на этом все закончится.  
\- Мне банковское дело всегда нравилось, - улыбнулся Дино. - Огромные возможности, понимаешь? Конечно, понимаешь, о чем это я! Но если тебе интересны подробности...  
\- Интересны, и даже очень, - сказал Мукуро. - Только кнут убери. Глупо выглядишь. Как будто угрожаешь мне или хочешь меня похитить.  
\- Действительно, глупость, - рассмеялся Дино. - Кому такое может прийти в голову?

 вишня

Бестер попытался прижать лапой набежавшую волну - но намочил гриву и, обидевшись, ушел спать в тень от редких кустов.  
\- А ты-то окунешься? - спросил Сквало, бросая на песок рубашку.  
Мелькнула и исчезла, скрытая упавшими на спину волосами, паутина шрамов между лопатками, из-под зацепившихся за джинсы трусов показался кустик светлых волос - и кончик члена.  
Занзас скрестил руки на груди и буркнул:  
\- Лень.  
\- Брось, жарко же, - Сквало подпрыгнул на одной ноге и бросил трусы к остальной одежде.  
Оставляя на мокром песке ровную цепочку следов, он вбежал в пенящиеся волны, заорал что-то глупое и матерное, и махнул рукой.  
Рядом, касаясь воды белесым брюхом, кружилась Ало.  
\- Давай сюда! Покатаю! - громче крикнул Сквало, запрыгивая акуле на спину и подлетая ближе.  
Двигаться все еще было лень, да и мутило немного - от слишком яркого солнца и не выветрившегося за ночь виски, - но мысль показалась Занзасу интересной.  
Он сощурился от летящих в лицо брызг, хлопнул Ало по холодному мокрому боку и поинтересовался:  
\- Умеешь ты на всякую херню уговаривать. Я себе жопу до костей не сотру?  
\- Это же не настоящая чешуя. Только держись крепче, - посоветовал Сквало.  
Ало рванула с места сразу - как будто для нее была невыносима даже секунда неподвижности. Ускорение заставило Занзаса вжаться в твердую спину - что было приятно, - и ткнуться лицом в скрученные жгутом волосы - а вот это ему понравилось гораздо меньше.  
Выплюнув соленую от морской воды прядь, он коротко ругнулся.  
\- Чего? - крикнул обернувшись, Сквало.  
\- Ничего!  
\- Тогда держись крепче!  
Плечи у Сквало тоже были мокрые и прохладные - как акулий бок, - и так же выскальзывали из-под ладоней. Занзас хватался за них, когда Ало взлетала на гребень волны, кричал что-то, отфыркиваясь от лезущих в рот волос и смаргивал с ресниц соленые брызги.  
\- Охуенно, да? - крикнул, обернувшись, Сквало.  
\- Нормальная скорость, - одобрил Занзас. - А береговую охрану можешь обогнать, если что?  
\- Как нехуй делать!  
Сквало весело и зло ухмыльнулся, заставив Занзаса заподозрить, что Ало уже не раз участвовала в таких гонках, и запрокинул назад голову. Тяжело дыша, он слизывал с губ капли воды. Высокие обветренные скулы окрасил румянец.  
Занзас выпустил плечо, сгреб в горсть тяжелые волосы и поцеловал широкий смеющийся рот.  
\- Свалимся, - выдохнул, не пытаясь отстраниться, Сквало.  
И, уже соскальзывая с акульей спины, добавил:  
\- Ну и хуй с ним.  
В воду он ушел с громким всплеском, обдав Занзаса веером брызг.  
А когда вынырнул, лицо его сияло таким восторгом, что Занзас немедленно забеспокоился.  
Ничего хорошего это не сулило.  
\- Там что-то на дне.  
\- Корабль?  
\- Может, и корабль, - Сквало вытер локтем лицо и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, - Черт его знает, непонятное что-то. И кости вокруг торчат.  
\- Отдышись. Я сам посмотрю, - решил Занзас.  
Глубина встретила его холодом и давящим на уши гулом текущей в венах крови. Расстояния и формы смазывались, но ему все же удалось увидеть что-то, похожее на зарывшееся в песок и обросшее ракушками ребро шпангоута.  
Рядом из песка торчало другое ребро - и вот в его происхождении сомневаться не приходилось.  
\- Похоже на корабль, - согласился, вынырнув, Занзас. - Только что с того? Ты чем его поднимать собрался - Ало с Бестером впрячь? Вернемся в отель, позвоним одному мудаку - пусть займется.  
Схватив Сквало за руку, он потянул его к себе, но тот легко высвободился и, пробормотав:  
\- Я сейчас, - опять ушел на глубину.  
Его тело белело сквозь сизую толщу воды, и Занзас нырнул следом. Почти сразу он потерял Сквало из виду - зато выпуклый, как ребро неведомой гигантской твари, шпангоут, нашелся почти сразу. Он казался ближе, чем в прошлый раз, как будто дно океана приподнялось, выпячиваясь вместе со спящими на нем останками. Лохматое от водорослей дерево выглядело изъязвленным неровными, похожими на присоски, кругами. Разглядеть их как следует Занзасу не удалось - мешала поднятая со дна муть и начавшееся в груди жжение.  
Глянув на шпангоут в последний раз, он вынырнул.  
Сквало уже ждал его. В руках он вертел какую-то грязно-серую, с коричневыми подпалинами хрень, похожую на плоскую раковину или здоровенную чешуйку.  
\- Вот пусти тебя куда, - выдохнул, отплевываясь от воды, Занзас, - сразу что-нибудь отломаешь, насвинячишь, уебешь кого-нибудь.  
\- Поебусь с кем-нибудь, - в тон ему добавил Сквало - и, сунув ракушку в пасть Ало, подплыл ближе.  
Занзас фыркнул, схватил Сквало за бедра и потянул к себе.  
\- Да кто тебя вытерпит?  
Вместо ответа Сквало опустил вниз руку. Вздрогнув, Занзас прижался лбом к его плечу.  
Попросил:  
\- Быстрее.  
\- Потерпишь, - хрипло отозвался Сквало. - Так круче будет.  
Он был прав, но сейчас от этой правоты хотелось выть, таким невыносимым и острым был охвативший тело приступ вожделения. Море вокруг шумело и оседало на коже соленой пылью, и морем горчил каждый поцелуй. Сквало трогал губами шею, плечи, вел языком по шрамам, прикусывал кожу, оставляя на ней отметины и медленно, но сильно продергивал сквозь кулак затвердевший до сладкой боли член.  
\- Быстрее, - опять не вытерпел Занзас, и тронул нежную кожу между бедер Сквало.  
Провел ладонью вверх, дождался прерывистого вздоха и сжал пальцы.  
Сквало оскалил зубы и застонал.  
Кончал он так же шумно, как делал все остальное - вскрикивал и матерился, пока Занзас не заткнул его долгим поцелуем.  
\- Давай на берег, - сказал он, отдышавшись. И, вспомнив про ракушку, добавил: - На хрена тебе это дерьмо?  
\- Приз? - предположил Сквало. - Хочешь, возьми себе.  
\- Чтобы вручать его самому заебавшему меня идиоту?  
\- Кому отослать - старику? - невинно поинтересовался Сквало. - Или Саваде?  
\- Сам выбирай, - буркнул Занзас.  
Настроение, несмотря ни на что, у него было отличным.  
  
А на дне медлительные синапсы спящего уже не первый миллион лет существа наконец-то донесли до мозга информацию о потере чешуйки.  
Одно из множества щупалец пошевелилось.  
Чешуйка будет найдена, решило существо - и начало просыпаться.

****

авокадо, однострочник

\- Теперь вы должны сказать, что вы мне не нянька. И еще что-нибудь про ненависть к детям, - говорит Фран, разглядывая комнату.  
На что он так долго смотрит, непонятно. Комната прекрасна в своей пустоте и совершенна в прямых, ничем не нарушенных линиях.  
Фран в ней - единственное цветное пятно, единственный изъян. Хибари хочется выкинуть его прочь, но он сдерживается.  
\- Ты останешься здесь, пока за тобой не придут. Таков договор. Ты уже не ребенок, - зачем-то добавляет он, - поэтому обойдешься без няньки.  
Фран все еще вертит головой - рассматривает белые стены, гладкое некрашеное дерево панелей, - и бормочет:  
\- Здесь здорово, конечно. Пусто, как в голове. Но вдруг он на этот раз не вернется? Что мы с вами будем делать, Хибари-сан?

****

еще авокадо

Фран стоял на краю свежевыкопанной могилы и смотрел вниз. Он опирался на лопату, но держал ее так, словно кто-то случайно, мимоходом, сунул инструмент ему в руки и не объяснил, зачем.  
Иногда он вяло тыкал лопатой в землю, и тогда вниз летели сухие комья.  
Фран тяжело вздыхал.  
\- Я-то думал, вы мне друг, Хибари-сан. Настоящий. А вы мне угрожаете.  
\- Ты ошибся, - донеслось из могилы, - Я таким как ты не друг.  
Фран наклонился. От его движения земля опять посыпалась вниз, и он на всякий случай отступил подальше.  
\- Да вы вообще никому не друг, Хибари-сан. Но вы же помогаете мне избавиться от трупа. Уже от восьмого, между прочим.  
В лунном свете блеснуло стальное полотно. Монотонные взмахи выбрасывали наверх сухую землю, и она рассыпалась по траве с шорохом, заглушавшим ровное чужое дыхание.  
\- Вы так глубоко копаете, как будто боитесь, что он вылезет, - не выдержал Фран. - Хотите, я его осиновым колом проткну? Мы же друзья, ради друзей и не такое сделаешь.  
На траву упала лопата. Следом за ней наверх выбрался Хибари.  
\- Где тело? - спросил он, вытирая взмокший лоб.  
Фран кивнул на черный пластиковый мешок.  
\- Знали бы вы, как тяжело было вытащить его из морга, - пожаловался он. - Ему даже бирку на большой палец успели навесить.  
\- Правда? - вдруг заинтересовался Хибари.  
Присев на корточки, он пошуршал мешком и спрятал что-то в карман.  
\- И как я сам не сообразил. Я бы с этой биркой такое мог придумать, - пробормотал Фран, - но вы же только о себе заботитесь, Хибари-сан, только о своих удовольствиях. Вы же не поделитесь с единственным другом?  
\- Сам ищи себе развлечения, - Хибари ухватил мешок за края и выразительно посмотрел на Франа.  
Мешок глухо ударился о дно могилы.  
Мобильник завибрировал, когда Хибари снова взялся за лопату.  
\- Девятый, - сказал Фран, прочитав короткое сообщение. - Чикуса говорит, что нашел его возле кинотеатра. И просит поторопиться, потому что скоро рассвет и будет людно, а снова лезть в морг - тот еще геморрой.  
\- Я за ним съезжу, - неожиданно сказал Хибари, и потянулся за сброшенной на траву рубашкой.  
Фран посмотрел на открытую могилу.  
\- А этот?  
\- А с этим, - Хибари сунул Франу свою лопату, - ты закончишь сам.

****

малина, однострочник

Серый от пыли грузовик перегораживал дорогу как раз перед развилкой. Слева от грузовика был обрыв, справа - горный склон, заросший густым кустарником.  
\- Не развернуться, - нахмурился Хибари, сбрасывая скорость и думая, что грузовик наверняка заминирован, а вон те кусты и валуны на склоне - отличное место для засады.  
Мукуро вытащил пистолет. Черный ствол маслянисто поблескивал и задирался вверх - словно сам по себе, как живой, пытался во что-то прицелиться.  
\- Присмотри за телом, - сказал Мукуро и приставил дуло к виску.  
Сползая вниз по сидению, он подмигнул Хибари - и тот позволил его голове удариться о дверцу.  
Потом Хибари смотрел, как гнулись и ломались ветки кустов, как осыпалась на дорогу желтая глина и кровь темными пятнами пачкала валуны.  
Тело Мукуро лежало рядом. Хибари мог бы сломать ему шею - если бы сильнее сжал пальцы.

****

вишня

\- Иногда я просыпаюсь и думаю - а вдруг меня нет, - говорит Занзас.  
Он лежит, отодвинувшись к самому краю постели - так ему кажется прохладнее. Влажная кожа, пропахшая Сквало, его потом, его гелем для душа и его спермой, медленно высыхает в неподвижном воздухе.  
\- Вдруг я на самом деле мертв?  
\- Ты ебанулся, - поднимает голову Сквало.  
\- Остался во льду. А когда понадобилось, кто-то создал иллюзию - да такую, что она воображает себя личностью, - мрачно фантазирует Занзас. - И вот я хожу, делаю что-то, говорю...  
\- А лучше бы помолчал, - перебивает Сквало, но Занзас не обращает на него внимания.  
\- Но на самом деле меня не существует. Меня придумали.  
Сквало тянется через всю кровать, через смятые простыни, потерянный и раздавленный тюбик смазки, через забытый дилдо, гладит напряженные бедра, живот, пах и, наконец, обхватывает ладонью дрогнувший член.  
\- Для придуманного у тебя слишком реальный стояк, - говорит он, прижимаясь боком к Занзасу.

*****

На двадцать пятый день рождения Занзас получил в подарок ракетно-зенитную установку и всякое по мелочи.  
\- Сюда и кресло влезет, - сказал Сквало, стуча протезом по пятнистой броне.  
Металл отозвался на стук глубоким низким гулом - от живой плоти такого не бывает. Сваленные в кабине коробки со всякой мелочью шуршали разноцветной оберточной бумагой. Занзас поглядывал на них с интересом, но развязывать тоненькие ленты не спешил - растягивал удовольствие.  
Свой день рождения он любил с детства - за накрытый по праздничному стол, подарки и внимание. Потом разлюбил, но ненадолго.  
\- Двенадцать ракет, - Сквало щелкнул тумблером локатора, - против девяти у старой модели. Под пламя сам переделаешь, я этим косоруким лезть запретил.  
Он выпрямился и, щурясь, глянул на Занзаса.  
На рассвете, когда ЗРПК прибыл на полигон, волосы Сквало казались темными от засыхающей на них крови. Но с тех пор он успел их вымыть, и теперь мягкие пряди то и дело лезли ему в глаза.  
\- Как в инфракрасном наводить - разберешься. Лично я ни хрена не понял.  
\- Потому что документация на арабском, - сказал Занзас, отбрасывая в сторону подписанный закорючками диск.  
\- Ну я не смотрел, у кого брал. Темно было. И под руку лезли всякие, отвлекали. А потом и спросить не у кого стало.  
\- Разберусь.  
Во второй раз Занзас полюбил праздновать день рождения уже после льда. И тогда же узнал, что раньше ни черта не понимал в подарках.  
\- Скажи, чтобы все свалили. Испытывать будем, - сказал он, собственнически похлопав по бронированной двери.  
Ладонь скользнула вниз, задела протез и, замерев, легла на прохладную ткань перчатки.  
\- И камеры пусть отключат.  
\- Сейчас, - не отводя взгляда, Сквало вытащил радиотелефон.  
Прежде чем нажать на кнопку, он перехватил Занзаса за запястье. Отдавая приказы, он орал - так, что закладывало уши, - а пальцы его медленно ползли вверх, гладили нежную кожу с тыльной стороны и неощутимо касались заползающих на нее шрамов.  
\- Соскучился, - вдруг тихо сказал он, и сперва Занзас не понял, подумал - это продолжение перемешанных с угрозами приказов.  
А поняв, потянул к себе, схватив за уже расстегнутый ремень и сказал в плечо:  
\- Надо было дольше ездить.  
\- Ближе ничего не было, я сперва с сербами пообщался... А, хрен с ними!  
Сквало прижимался к его бедрам, терся о них - между ними, - и Занзас раздвигал ноги, впуская его в свое пространство. Между ягодицами сделалось влажно от смазки, внутри потеплело, раскрываясь навстречу сильным толчкам - но все равно можно было бы продержаться дольше, если бы Сквало не шептал на ухо всякую чушь.  
Как тогда, в первый день рождения после льда. В тот раз Занзас развернул подарки только на следующее утро.  
Сейчас он выгнулся, заскреб пальцами по панели управления и зажмурился, ослепнув от взорвавшихся под веками искр.  
\- А куда ты сейчас нажал? - вдруг спросил Сквало.  
Занзас открыл глаза и посмотрел вверх.  
В ярко-синем небе таяли прозрачные облака и кудрявая загогулина конденсационного следа.

*****  
Вишня, TYB

В перчатке рука выглядит в точности как раньше. До тех пор, пока не попробуешь что-нибудь сделать. Тогда искусственные пальцы дергаются, протыкая насквозь апельсин, или сминают пластиковую бутылку с водой, и Сквало, матерясь, вытирает салфеткой расплывающееся на брюках мокрое пятно.  
\- Нормально, - бормочет он, поймав насмешливый взгляд Занзаса, - я над этим работаю. Увидишь, что будет.  
Занзас откидывается назад, тянется, не вставая с земли, к машине и нащупывает на сидении новую бутылку.  
Скручивая пробку, он скалит зубы:  
\- Что увижу? Как ты стаканы рукой давишь? А что еще можешь? Яблоко порезать можешь? Рубашку застегнуть?  
\- Да все я могу, - упрямо говорит Сквало.  
О том, как вчера чуть не переломал самому себе пальцы на целой руке, он предпочитает не распространятся. Сегодня с координацией получше - Сквало промахивается или не соизмеряет силу только тогда, когда забывает о протезе. Скоро можно будет начать настоящие тренировки, думает он, принимая бутылку. На вспотевшем холодном пластике остался след от ладони Занзаса, и на этот раз Сквало удается взять бутылку так, чтобы совместить протез с отпечатком.  
Поднося бутылку ко рту, он наклоняет ее ниже, чем нужно, и вода льется ему на грудь.  
\- Ни хрена теперь не можешь, - с мрачным удовлетворением констатирует Занзас. Мрачен он с самого утра - после завтрака с доном. И на обед, если судить по купленным по дороге пирожкам и минералке, возвращаться в особняк не собирается.  
\- Ни попить, ни подрочить, - продолжает он, - Вот оторвешь себе хер - что дальше? Тоже протез прилепишь?  
\- Не оторву, - мотает головой Сквало.  
Как нарочно, палец на протезе сгибается, оставляя в пластике белесую вмятину. Сквало аккуратно отставляет бутылку в сторону. Вспоминая о вчерашней неудаче, он чувствует азарт - сегодня все будет по-другому, сегодня - его день, и хитрая техника подчинится ему, чтобы сделать его сильнее. Пуговицы на брюках он расстегивает почти так же ловко, как раньше.  
\- Не себе, - лениво говорит Занзас - и, пока Сквало непонимающе на него смотрит, приспускает джинсы. - Рискнешь?  
Его член, мягкий и темный, едва заметно вздрагивает.  
\- Так я и знал, что пиздишь. Не настолько ты себе доверяешь. А я, значит, должен верить, что не подведешь? - Занзас отворачивается, тянется к ремню - и Сквало, не думая, хватает его за запястье.  
Он ничего не ощущает - ни тогда, когда разжимает стиснувшие запястье пальцы, ни когда притрагивается к члену. Он не знает, гладкая ли там у Занзаса кожа, горячая ли, и не чувствует возбуждения. Его рука поднимается и опускается - вверх-вниз, мелкими осторожными движениями. Вслед за ней поднимается и опускается протез.  
Ровное, тихое дыхание Занзаса вдруг сбивается на короткий всхлип. На черную ткань перчатки выплескивается мутная густая струйка, белесые капли впитываются, оставляя после себя едва заметные пятна, и Сквало, не сводя с них глаз, медленно убирает руку.  
У него ноет спина, мышцы противно дрожат от напряжения, а в груди разрастается что-то, связанное с задравшейся на животе Занзаса рубашкой, с тем, как мимолетно исказилось его лицо, когда он кончил, с его хриплым голосом и мягкой, чувственной линией губ. Хочется подрочить, и одновременно - не хочется шевелиться.  
Занзас громко сглатывает и смотрит в сторону - а потом, что-то для себя решив, придвигается ближе и говорит:  
\- Давай уж, что ли.  
Он сплевывает себе на ладонь и сует руку Сквало в трусы, быстро передергивает, и его дыхание щекочет Сквало шею, под конец обжигая кожу легким, почти неощутимым прикосновением губ.  
Когда Сквало, содрогаясь от острого, как боль, наслаждения, толкается ему в ладонь, он говорит:  
\- Это чтобы не натворил ничего со своим идиотским протезом.  
\- Не натворю. Я и правой подрочить могу, - выдыхает вместо стона Сквало, и тут же жалеет о том, что ляпнул.  
\- А то я не знаю, - отзывается Занзас. - Самому страшно - на хрена мне столько ненужной информации, вот сколько я про тебя знаю.  
«Я тоже», - думает Сквало.  
Замершую на его обмякшем члене руку он чувствует всем телом и всеми внутренностями.

 ***

Оливка ни о чем, 2-3 YL  
  
Дон Вито Ломбарди все говорил, и говорил, и говорил - и от этого потока слов голова Дино начала медленно клониться набок. Лица - в основном, мужские и немолодые, хотя было и несколько женских, - тарелки с остатками еды, руки с бокалами, темные костюмы, золото, увядающие букетики орхидей между блюдами, - все сливалось в дрожащую, как от полуденного жара, мешанину пятен. А стоило посмотреть налево - и глаза слепил маслянистый блеск колец на смуглых цыганских пальцах.  
Занзас.  
\- Теперь я хочу вспомнить о тех, кто лишен удовольствия присутствовать за этим столом, - повысил голос дон Вито.  
Интересно, что он тут делает, подумал Дино совсем не о Ломбарди. Одна ленивая мысль потянула за собой другую - пожалуй, перетянуть стариков на свою сторону не удастся, нужно будет что-то решать, чем раньше, тем лучше.  
Сентиментальным Дино не был, просто не любил разбрасываться возможностями - но это, пожалуй, не возможность, а тупик.  
Он почти додумал эту мысль до конца, но тут что-то, задев колено, со звяканьем упало на пол. Дино посмотрел на запястье, потер пальцем оставшуюся от браслета с часами полоску и, вздохнув, полез под стол.  
Теперь вокруг него были ноги - в ботинках, в туфлях, в изящных лодочках на высоком каблуке. Некоторые стояли спокойно, другие шаркали, третьи покачивались. Лодочки нетерпеливо постукивали каблуком по полу. Браслет лежал рядом с высокими сапогами. Случись это лет десять назад, Дино обязательно воспользовался бы случаем и связал бы узлом шнурки - а может, и нет. Может, десять лет назад не решился бы.  
Улыбаясь, он потянул за ошнуровку. Полумрак скрадывал очертания, черная кожа сапог перетекала в натянувшуюся на узких бедрах ткань, шуршала скатерть, отрезая Дино от речей дона Вито. Все выглядело иначе, чем наверху.  
И легшая на затылок ладонь здесь, под столом, не вызывала неловкости. Тепло от нее расходилось по всему телу, текло по коже, щекоча тонкие волоски. "Кто-нибудь увидит..." - подумал Дино - и тепло сразу превратилось в жар, в сладкую нетерпеливую дрожь.  
А ладонь уже накрыла щеку, и пальцы легли на губы. Жесткие, горячие, на вкус - как вино, они вздрогнули, когда Дино провел по ним языком, и еще раз - когда он по очереди втянул их в рот, до конца, до задевших зубы ободков колец. В ушах зашумело от прилившей крови. Голоса вверху звучали глухо и неразборчиво, и даже собственное имя, громко произнесенное доном Вито, показалось Дино чужим.  
\- Каваллоне вышел, - громко сказал Занзас.  
Ничего подобного, возмутился Дино, выпустил из губ шершавый от ожога большой палец и попытался встать.  
\- Но он просил кое-что передать, - продолжил Занзас, прижав голову Дино к своему бедру, - вы все можете идти на хер с вашими требованиями. А ты, дон Вито - первым.  
Когда Дино вскочил, опрокинув стол, дон Вито уже был мертв.  
Но оставались другие - и в руку привычно легла рукоять кнута.  
\- Чего это ты вдруг? - спросил Дино, рассекая до кости чью-то руку, а потом - ломая саму кость.  
Занзас отозвался не сразу.  
\- Решено было их списать, - сказал он, перезарядив пистолет.  
Еще одна голова разлетелась от прицельного выстрела.  
\- Да еще этот мудак никак не затыкался.  
Острый наконечник кнута выхлестнул налитые кровью глаза. Дино пинком отправил стул навстречу подобравшемуся слишком близко охраннику дона Вито, и прижался к Занзасу спиной.  
\- Я бы в штаны спустил, ожидая, пока все закончится, - прошептал Занзас, повернув голову и на одну короткую секунду коснувшись губами уха.  
А потом начал стрелять.

***

еще оливка

Мертвым не нужна компания, думает Дино. Мертвые должны ждать воскрешения в одиночестве.  
Беда в том, что он не совсем мертв. Всего лишь немного оцарапан, немного прихрамывает, немного обожжен. Очень зол - и злость, в отличие от боли в ушибленной ступне, не проходит. Текущая тонкой струйкой вода слишком холодна, чтобы наполнить паром переносной душ. Прозрачная шторка ни от чего не отгораживает - ни от пустой неухоженной комнаты с брошенными в угол матрасами, ни от второго человека в этой комнате.  
Но когда шторка отодвигается, становится еще неуютнее.  
\- Чего тебе, Занзас? - хмурится Дино.  
Занзас прислоняется к стене. Полотенце на его бедрах намокает и липнет к коже. Он почесывает налепленный на предплечье пластырь - порез под ним неглубокий, но неприятный, и Дино, вытаскивая осколки, боялся, что хрупкие стеклянные иглы обломятся в его пальцах.  
\- Оглох? Я спросил, когда ты дашь о себе знать?  
\- Не раньше, чем через три часа. Есть риск прослушки.  
\- Нужно было уходить через Балларо, - задумчиво говорит Занзас, - тогда мы перехватили бы их при отходе, и... Кто это, кстати, был?  
Дино думает, стоит ли отвечать - и все-таки говорит:  
\- Братья Марко. Мне нужно, чтобы они думали, что я мертв. Хотя бы пару часов.  
Занзас понимающе кивает - тоже не сразу, тоже что-то подсчитав и обдумав.  
\- Тогда правильно сделал, что свалил. Пусть помечтают.  
\- Я не планировал тебя в это втягивать.  
Дино почти не врет. Он действительно не думал втягивать Занзаса в свои дела.  
  
Он вообще ни о чем не думал, увидев Занзаса за столиком маленького кафе - в дрожащем свете просочившихся сквозь витражное окно солнечных лучей, в синих и красных бликах, расползающихся по коже, как расползались бы шрамы, спокойного - и пугающего своим спокойствием. То, что Дино тогда почувствовал, было очень похоже на страх - пропущенным ударом сердца и сбивающим с толку ощущением растянувшегося на целую вечность мгновения, - но это не было страхом. Дино сел за столик, заговорил о чем-то неважном, Занзас удивленно посмотрел на него - так, словно увидел впервые в жизни, - и целую минуту или две все было хорошо.  
А потом витраж рассыпался разноцветным крошевом, и пол стал скользким от крови и пепла.  
\- Весело ты, оказывается, живешь, - сказал Занзас, выщелкивая пустые гильзы.  
\- Как умею, - выдохнул Дино, поймав неожиданную улыбку. - Уходим отсюда. Тихо уходим.  
\- С чего вдруг? Я еще не закончил развлекаться, - на темном от копоти лице опять сверкнули крупные белые зубы.  
Все это было очень некстати.  
Дино злился.  
Он думал о том, что растянувшиеся в недоброй улыбке губы выглядели бы еще красивее, если бы между ними был его член.  
Все шло не так, как нужно, абсолютно все. Даже собственные мысли - и те были не о том.  
\- Хрен с тобой, - вдруг согласился Занзас, - давай ты первым, я прикрою.  
Уйти им удалось почти без проблем.  
Ушибленный мизинец на ноге, попытка сдержать вскрик и невыносимое, немыслимое желание провести языком по зажавшей рот ладони не считаются.  
  
\- Я этого не планировал, - повторяет Дино.  
Тяжелый взгляд действует ему на нервы. Хочется поскорее одеться - или хотя бы отойти на безопасное расстояние и перестать чувствовать кожей чужое тепло.  
\- Планы - дерьмо, - вдруг говорит Занзас. - Я вот планировал выпить кофе. Хрен там.  
В крохотной кабинке совсем нет места - ни для того, чтобы пошевелиться, ни для того, чтобы что-то скрыть друг от друга.  
\- Зато повеселился, - продолжает Занзас, - немного, правда, но это не конец истории, я правильно понял?  
Дино заставляет его замолчать. Раскрывшиеся губы встречают его жаром, к которому примешивается слабый металлический привкус - может, это кровь Занзаса, а может, и самого Дино, царапин и порезов хватает у них обоих.  
Не отрываясь друг от друга, они выбираются из кабинки и падают на матрасы. Мокрые волосы липнут к шее и лбу. Дино хочет стереть падающие с них капли - и не может пошевелиться, не может высвободить заломленную назад руку. Не может оторваться от прижавшегося к нему тела, от губ, прослеживающих линии татуировки - разве что ненадолго, на то время, которое нужно, чтобы сжать зубами твердый коричневый сосок или закинуть на плечо ногу. Чтобы растереть по смуглому животу белые капли своей спермы. Чтобы отдышаться.  
  
Когда дыхание выравнивается, Дино опять поворачивается к Занзасу. Он собирается сказать, что это не конец истории, но передумывает.  
Непохоже, чтобы Занзасу нравилось слушать про очевидные вещи.

***

вишня, однострочники

1  
В штаб-квартире Занзас первым делом полез на чердак. По скрипучей, давно не ремонтировавшейся лестнице поднялся на последний этаж, сбил выстрелом рыжий от ржавчины засов и пинком распахнул дверь.  
Сквало вздохнул и поперся следом.  
Занзас обнаружился в самом дальнем углу, среди завалов старой мебели. Согнувшись, он ворочал заросшие паутиной деревяшки и время от времени оглушительно чихал.  
Сквало посмотрел на торчащую вверх задницу.  
\- Там все ждут, между прочим, - намекнул он, несильно подтолкнув ее коленом. - Нервничают. Интересуются, кто будет вместо меня поджопники раздавать.  
Занзас лягнул ногой, но промахнулся.  
\- Ты и будешь, - сказал он. - Стану я время на всякую херню тратить.  
Обломки мебели с грохотом раскатились в сторону.  
На освободившемся пятачке замерцало пыльной позолотой старинное кресло.  
\- Видел на старых фотографиях, - Занзас одобрительно похлопал кресло по спинке, - как чувствовал, что уцелело.  
\- Снести вниз, что ли? - догадался Сквало.  
Занзас рухнул на кожаные подушки, развалился, забросив ноги на сломанный пуфик, и кивнул:  
\- И побыстрее.

2  
\- Маммон вернулся, - сказал Сквало, присаживаясь на широкий подлокотник кресла, - с Ботацци он разобрался, но там еще какая-то хрень крутилась. За нее Маммон тоже денег хочет. А хрень нам не заказывали.  
\- Свали, - попросил Занзас и глубже утонул в кожаных подушках.  
\- С Маммоном-то что делать? И с деньгами?  
Занзас лениво приоткрыл глаза.  
\- Да хоть вразнос своей хренью торгуйте. С кресла только уберись. Сломаешь.  
\- Там ошметки какие-то, даже не опознать! Кому они нужны? Койот не говорил, что вокруг Ботацци столько народу. Да еще такого, что за него никто не заплатит! Позвони ему!  
Сквало нетерпеливо заерзал, взмахнул рукой - и подлокотник с хрустом переломился на две половинки.  
\- Дохлое это твое кресло, оказывается, - пробормотал Сквало, прижимаясь лбом к напрягшемуся плечу.  
Кровь под кожей пульсировала, дрожью отдаваясь в его губах.  
Или, может, дрожали сами губы, прижавшиеся к ямке между ключицами.  
Никто не двигался.

3  
Сквало толкнул дверь, протопал к сейфу и на память набрал код. Сунув внутрь заляпанный кровью пакет, широко зевнул и растер ладонью глаза.  
Услышав тихий шорох, оглянулся - и захлопнул сейф.  
\- Ты-то что здесь забыл? - буркнул он, подходя к столу.  
Занзас хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику.  
\- Мое кресло. Мой кабинет. Еще есть идиотские вопросы?  
\- Не спишь почему, - уточнил Сквало и опять зевнул. - Я бы на твоем месте... Блядь, три часа сюда добирался. Сперва колесо прострелили, потом угнал мотоцикл, а в нем бензина - на нуле, пока заправлялся - эти уроды опять на хвост сели, пришлось их вместе с заправкой убрать. Еще и протез там угробил.  
Оборвав себя, он мотнул головой и спросил:  
\- Так чего ждешь-то?  
\- Чтобы раздеться помог перед сном, - процедил Занзас. - Непонятно, что ли?  
Он успел сказать, что посылкой уже интересовались и что нужно было позвонить, а не строить из себя гонщика.  
Сквало уже не слушал.  
Расстегивать рубашку одной рукой было неудобно.  
Но Сквало справился бы, если бы Занзас не начал ему мешать.  
А так - пришлось просто оборвать к черту пуговицы.

4  
У Сквало еще хватило соображения закрыть дверь, но после этого мозги ему отказали. Он даже не сразу вспомнил, где лежали гондоны - рылся по карманам, что-то ронял, и все это время пялился на Занзаса, как в первый раз. Пришел в себя только тогда, когда Занзас нетерпеливо толкнул его к креслу и рыкнул, обжигая дыханием шею:  
\- Я тебя сейчас так выебу. Вот на хрена ты с собой гранаты таскаешь?  
Сквало как раз нашел гондоны, и отвлекаться на всякую ерунду не собирался.  
\- Дал кто-то, - дернул он плечом, - мешают - выбрось.  
Но Занзас уже забыл о гранатах. Он смотрел на Сквало и трогал его так, словно был слепым и мог доверять только своим рукам. Или губам - но это произошло позже, после того, как Сквало опустился на твердый гладкий член, и Занзасу пришлось схватить его за плечи, потому что иначе они оба свалились бы с кресла.  
Это, правда, все равно произошло.  
\- Что тут за дерьмо валяется? - потер ушибленный локоть Занзас.  
Он голым прошлепал к двери и отфутболил гранаты в коридор.  
Откуда они взялись, Занзас уже позабыл.  
В тот день они все время о чем-то забывали.

***

малиновая вампивьягодка, R

Кровать в комнате была только одна, и ее сразу же занял Хибари.  
\- Разбудите - убью, - сказал он, вытягиваясь на тощем матрасе.  
Заснул он сразу же, как только закрыл глаза.  
\- Это было обещание или пророчество? - покосился на кровать Мукуро.  
\- Это пиздец, - буркнул Гокудера.  
Сев по-турецки на пол, он выложил на пол из сумки четыре зажигательные гранаты, капсюли с белым фосфором, пистолет, дымовую шашку и пакет апельсинового сока.  
\- Почти сутки в одной с вами комнате - это пиздец, - повторил он, навинчивая на пистолет глушитель.  
\- Не ценишь ты хорошую компанию, - вздохнул Мукуро.  
И чтобы не возникло недопонимания, уточнил:  
\- Я себя имел в виду.  
Гокудера насмешливо фыркнул и начал разбирать гранаты.

Когда Мукуро потягивался, его футболка задиралась вверх, открывая голый живот, темную впадинку пупка и едва заметную вязь шрамов на правом боку.  
К третьему часу ожидания Гокудера мог бы нарисовать эти шрамы с закрытыми глазами.  
К пятому часу он начал склоняться к мысли, что нужно добавить к ним еще парочку.  
\- А у Хибари на спине татуировка, - прошептал, сев рядом с Гокудерой, Мукуро.  
\- Откуда знаешь?  
Белая рубашка Хибари не задиралась и не мялась, даже когда он спал. Или когда дрался.  
Мукуро мечтательно улыбнулся. Такое выражение ему пошло бы - если бы, улыбаясь, он не сказал:  
\- Я про вас еще и не то знаю.  
За такие слова стоило набить Мукуро морду.  
Стоило бы - но он наклонился еще ближе и сказал еще тише:  
\- Хочешь посмотреть? Это красиво.  
\- Я что, самоубийца? - проворчал Гокудера и представил, как движение мышц оживляет нанесенные на кожу линии.  
Чужое возбуждение, как зараза, с каждым вдохом проникало в его тело.

\- А вот здесь, кажется, так, - с сомнением произнес Мукуро, вычерчивая маркером изломанную черту.  
Рисовал он плохо. Во-первых, не умел, во-вторых, все время отвлекался. На прикосновение плеча, на пальцы, случайно задевшие бедро, на близость - а когда он все же сосредотачивался на рисунке, хотелось отвлечь его еще сильнее. Сделать что-нибудь, чтобы он задохнулся и выронил маркер. Чтобы подался вперед, толкнулся в ладонь и, пересчитывая кончиком языка колечки в ухе, прошептал:  
\- Ты меня сбил, нужно перерисовать.  
\- Так перерисуй, - выдохнул Гокудера.  
И замер, услышав, как скрипнула кровать.  
\- У него не получится. На самом деле, он ничего не видел и не знает. И рисовать не умеет.  
Что-то зашуршало. На спинке кровати повисла белая, все еще неизмятая рубашка.  
\- Я сейчас кончу, - хрипло сообщил Мукуро.  
\- Только попробуй, - сказал Хибари, и спрыгнул на пол. - Только попробуйте - вы оба.  
Когда Гокудера положил свободную руку ему на спину, мышцы на миг напряглись - и линии татуировки вздрогнули.

Через час Гокудера, посмотрел на замигавший мобильник, швырнул в окно начиненную фосфором гранату, и, влезая в джинсы, скомандовал:  
\- Клиент приехал!

****

еще одна малиновая вампивьягодка

К вечеру ветер усилился. Гокудера прикрывал ладонью огонек зажигалки, беззвучно матерился и опять щелкал колесиком.  
Хибари смотрел в сторону, на растрескавшиеся стены кинотеатра. Рядом с главным входом кто-то написал неприличное слово - размашистыми некрасивыми мазками, не имеющими ничего общего с благородным искусством каллиграфии. Больше всего раздражало то, что слово было итальянским - и что Хибари прочитал его без затруднений, не задумываясь.  
\- Я просто объясню ему, что он мудак, - сказал Гокудера, прикурив, наконец, сигарету. - Убивать не буду. Десятому он нужен.  
Хибари фыркнул.  
\- Поэтому пусть живет. Как сумеет. Никто не говорил, что Десятому он нужен целым, - Гокудера пососал палец, натертый о тугое колесико зажигалки, и сплюнул, - он же не хером иллюзии наводить будет.  
В окне на третьем этаже что-то мелькнуло. Как будто шевельнулась от ветра занавеска или закачались проросшие в полу сорняки. Бледные, вытянутые, прижавшиеся к остаткам стекла липкими стеблями.  
\- Я его убью, - сообщил Хибари.  
Он протянул руку и, не глядя, вытащил из губ Гокудеры недокуренную сигарету. Пальцы обожгло, но боли он не почувствовал - только по спине прошла дрожь, сползла по позвоночнику вниз и затаилась.  
Хибари наступил на сигарету каблуком.  
\- Пошли, - охрипшим голосом произнес Гокудера и закашлялся.

На третий этаж они поднялись без приключений.  
\- Подозрительно все это, - пробормотал Гокудера.  
Осветительный патрон зашипел и погас, оставив коридор тонуть в сером сумраке.  
Гокудера потянулся к поясу за следующим.  
\- Подожди, - остановил его Хибари. - Коридор чист. Он ждет нас дальше.  
\- Думаешь, ловушка?  
\- Он только так и играет.  
Гокудера заговорил очень тихо, и, чтобы его расслышать, пришлось встать к нему вплотную.  
\- Если меня захватят, ты знаешь, что делать. И еще - запоминай.  
Он прижал руку Хибари к своим ребрам.  
\- Здесь взрывпакеты, - прошептал он, и сдвинул ладонь выше. - И здесь. Вытащишь - поджигай и сразу бросай.  
Хибари медленно высвободил руку. Ладонь горела и казалась чужой.  
\- Меня он не захватит, - сказал он вслух - только для того, чтобы заглушить вырвавшийся у Гокудеры прерывистый вздох.

В зале, расположенном сразу за коридором, с электричеством все было в порядке.  
\- Значит, это здесь, - пробормотал, нажав на выключатель, Хибари.  
\- Здесь, - согласился Гокудера.  
Хибари подошел к дивану и пощекотал тонфой высунувшуюся из-под одеяла пятку.  
\- А, это вы, - зевнул Мукуро, стаскивая с головы одеяло и садясь. - Драться пришли?  
\- Убивать, - поправил его Хибари, и одновременно с ним Гокудера сказал:  
\- Калечить.  
\- Хоть бы между собой договорились, - укоризненно покачал головой Мукуро.  
Он привстал, спуская на пол ноги - и тут же откинулся назад, придавленный навалившимся сверху Гокудерой.  
Хибари сбросил на пол подушку. Матрас под ним прогнулся. Ноздри заполнил знакомый запах сигаретного дыма, к нему примешался другой, теплый, в первую секунду показавшийся Хибари цветочным и сладким, а потом - тревожным.  
\- Хватай его, - хрипло сказал Гокудера.  
Мукуро криво улыбнулся и попытался вывернуться.  
От пальцев Хибари на коже оставались следы - целые цепочки следов, браслетами опоясавшие запястья. Гокудера удерживал Мукуро за бедра.  
\- Я ему сейчас что-нибудь сломаю, - оскалил он зубы. - Что-нибудь сделаю.  
Глаза у Гокудеры были совсем сумасшедшие.  
Он посмотрел на Мукуро, на Хибари. Выдохнул, когда Хибари, вскинув голову, ослабил узел на галстуке.  
Ухмыльнулся и потянулся к ремню.  
Руки у него тряслись - и Хибари, выпустив Мукуро, схватил их, поднес к губам и подышал на холодные пальцы.  
\- Не так, - заговорил Мукуро.  
Приподнявшись, он обхватил губами большой палец и медленно втянул в рот. Влажный и горячий - вот что позже подумал про этот рот Хибари. Волнующий - но совсем по-другому, чем жесткие губы Гокудеры.  
Внутри у Мукуро тоже было горячо и влажно.  
И очень тесно - так тесно, что не пошевелиться.  
Гокудера медленно покачивал бедрами, кусал губы и сорвано дышал - и вдруг, наклонившись, тянулся за поцелуем. Мукуро стонал, мотая головой. Его волосы лезли Хибари в глаза и щекотали нос, его кожа горела, и под ней, как в драке, перекатывались твердые мышцы.  
Гокудера замер, потом сильно вздрогнул - раз, другой, - и Хибари почувствовал на своих бедрах влагу. Этого - и возможности войти до конца, - хватило, чтобы его сперма смешалась со спермой Гокудеры. Обессиленный и опустошенный, он упал рядом, поцеловал кого-то, ответил на чей-то поцелуй, обнял подрагивающие плечи и забросил ногу на горячее бедро.  
\- В следующий раз, - пробормотал Мукуро, - я буду...  
\- В следующий раз на стене не будет никаких "cazzo", - перебил его Хибари.  
Гокудера свесился с дивана и зашарил по полу в поисках сигарет.  
\- С произношением у тебя беда, - сказал он, чиркая зажигалкой. - Но мы над этим поработаем.

вьягодка

Пятеро, подумал Хибари, и еще столько же на улице. О том, много это, или мало, он задумываться не стал. Времени хватило только на то, чтобы отбить летящий в челюсть кулак, ударить тонфой по руке с пистолетом, и, развернувшись, ткнуть в глаз тому, кто сумел зайти Хибари за спину.  
На то, чтобы увернуться от удара битой, времени не осталось.  
Хибари отлетел в угол, но сразу же поднялся на ноги. Щепка, отколотая шальной пулей, царапнула его по лбу, и по глазам, мешая смотреть, потекла кровь.  
Следующий выстрел почти попал в цель, сорвав с плеча кусочек кожи. Перепрыгнув через кровать, Хибари раздробил стрелку трахею, и когда тот рухнул на колени, вытолкал в коридор.  
Четвертый из нападавших упал от толчка в спину - шлепнулся на живот и, цепляясь пальцами за ковер, пополз к окну.  
Вставший в дверях Гокудера швырнул в окно динаминую шашку и хмуро посмотрел на Хибари.  
\- Чтобы я еще раз доверил тебе выбирать отель, - буркнул он, подхватывая сползшее с бедер полотенце, - помыться - и то не дадут спокойно. И вода у них холодная!  
Подходящий ответ Хибари придумал только через несколько минут - когда закончил отмывать присохшую к лицу кровь.

 

 

 


End file.
